Home Sweet Home Improvement
by Chameleon777
Summary: The year is 2017 and the Taylor family and friends are bigger and better than ever. How has everyone changed and can they still rely on each other when times get tough?
1. Hope's a Grilling

Home Sweet Home Improvement

UPDATED VERSION OF HOME IMPROVEMENT THEME SONG

2017

ACT ONE – SCENE ONE

BLACK SCREEN

Tool Time music can be heard playing and then the darkness slowly fades and reveals TIM TAYLOR silently working at the dining room table on a computer. The 'Tool Time' theme is playing on the television that BRAD is watching while going through a large folder filled with papers. Tim's hair is greying, but he looks pretty much the same. Brad is older and looks extremely distressed.

TIM: Brad, can you turn that down? I'm trying to think up ideas for Tool Time.

BRAD: I'm sorry, Dad. (a beat) I'm just so anxious.

TIM: If you're anxious, take a run around the block and have a glass of wine. That'll take the shakes right out of you.

BRAD gives TIM a look and Tim sighs: his humor still falls flat on his family.

BRAD (worried): Marissa should have been back by now.

TIM (sighs): I hope it's good news this time.

BRAD: I don't understand how Randy and Lauren were able to have three children so easily and they've only been married six years. Marissa and I have been married for 10 and we haven't had any.

Before TIM can reply, the door opens and MARISSA, a charming looking woman with long hair comes in and silently walks over to BRAD. BRAD looks hopeful, but MARISSA shakes her head sadly.

BRAD: I'm sorry.

MARISSA (struggling not to be sad): We're still on waiting lists for adoption.

Nodding, BRAD stands up and embraces MARISSA. TIM sighs heavily.

TIM (hopeful): You can't give up on being parents, Brad and Marissa. You might suddenly get lucky and get blessed with multiples like Al and Trudy did. Did I ever tell you that story?

Brad shakes his head no and Tim sighs as he thinks back to years ago.

* * *

July 4, 1999

The Taylor backyard is quiet and Tim was actually grateful. Brad had moved out just a few days ago to live on the UCLA campus in California, Randy was still in Costa Rica, and Mark was off at a cooking course for teens that was being sponsored by the Rotary Club. Jill was off shopping for the barbecue that they were going to have that evening both in honor of July 4th and Al and Trudy's return.

As Tim silently set up the grill and made sure all the grilling tools were clean, he looked towards Wilson's yard and was happy to see that Wilson was also outside, "Wilson, hi!" he called out in a kind voice.

"Heidi ho, good neighbor," Wilson said in a merry voice as he wandered over to the fence.

Tim smiled as he too wandered to the fence, "What are you grilling?" he asked eagerly.

"Coffee beans," Wilson replied merrily. "I need to stock up on lots and lots of coffee."

Tim's eyes widened, "That'll keep you awake for years!" he exclaimed, deeply amused.

"Well, starting in September, I'm going to be travelling around to educational institutions around the United States to give guest lectures for various subjects, so I'll need something to keep me awake," Wilson replied in a pleasant voice. "It seems that all of my life experience is applicable to courses."

Tim frowned, "Are you still coming to the barbecue?" he asked softly. "Al and Trudy will be back."

"Oh, indeedy, yes," Wilson replied cheerfully. "Speaking of which, are you setting up the grill?"

Tim sighed, "It cooks things so slowly that we'll still have no food ready by the time everyone shows up," he replied irritably, a grin suddenly coming over his face. "Maybe I could add more power to it!"

Wilson sighed and watched as Tim gleefully ran over to the grill and began to take it apart.

"TIM!" Jill shouted as she came into the yard nearly an hour later after buying things for the barbecue and saw grill parts all over the grass. "What is this?! You said you were going to set things up."

Tim grinned as he came out of the garage and through the house carrying a part, "I decided to fix the grill so the stuff would cook faster," he replied eagerly. "Trust me, honey, I know what I'm doing."

"Al and Trudy are going to be here any minute," Jill moaned as she followed Tim outside. "Marty, your mother, Jeff, Carrie, and Wilson are also coming. What are we supposed to eat? Everything but meat?"

Tim opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by the doorbell, "Tim, please just fix this and get started grilling the meat!" Jill said in an exasperated voice as she hurried inside to answer the door.

"It's not like Al can't wait for a meal," Tim mumbled as he began to put the grill back together.

Inside, Jill opened the door and was happy to see that it was Al and Trudy, as they had been gone on their honeymoon for a long time and weren't much for writing or emailing. Al had a big smile on his face and Trudy was glowing so much that Jill wondered if she would have news to share at the party.

"Hi!" Al said merrily, hugging Jill before moving inside. "We're back from the Islands!"

Jill smiled as Al looked around for food, "Is anything ready yet?" Trudy asked eagerly.

"Tim decided to fix the grill," Jill grumbled. "I'll see if I have anything you can snack on."

As Al, Trudy, and Jill wandered into the kitchen, Jeff and Carrie wandered into the house and immediately began to kiss as if nobody else was there, "Hi Carrie!" Jill called out merrily.

Jeff and Carrie, however, weren't paying attention and continued to kiss, "Those look great!" Trudy exclaimed as Jill pulled out a box of crackers. "If it's okay with you, I'll take all of them."

Jill's eyes widened as Trudy ripped open the box and began helping herself to crackers, "Is…is there something you want to tell?" Jill asked just as Tim wandered into the house. "Something exciting?"

"The grill's fixed," Tim announced, thinking she was talking to him. "I can start grilling meat."

Jill gave Tim a look and Tim quietly retrieved the meat from the fridge, waving as Mark suddenly came into the house with Lucille and Marty at his heels, "Look who I found on my way over!" Lucille announced in a cheerful voice, smiling as Wilson wandered in. "Parker said he'll be here for dinner, Jill, if that's all right with you. He's just arrived from Texas and he's freshening up at the hotel."

Nodding, Jill smiled; she was determined to support her mother's happiness even if it did mean seeing her be happy with another man, "Well, we were going to wait until we ate," Al suddenly spoke up in an eager voice, noting that Jill was still looking at them curiously. "We're going to be parents in six months."

"Wow! Congratulations, Al!" Tim exclaimed in an eager voice. "Did you talk Heidi into coming today?"

Al shook his head, "Heidi's off on a mini-holiday with Scott and Amy," he replied calmly, having seen them at the airport when he and Trudy had arrived. "There's a little more to our news, though."

"We're having twins!" Trudy exclaimed cheerfully, taking a break from eating. "Isn't it great?"

Tim smiled and joined everyone in hugging both Al and Trudy in congratulations of their news.

* * *

2017

Brad looks awed and Marissa looks hopeful, both of them considerably calmer now.

BRAD: We can't give up hope, you're right. (smiles) Thanks Dad. Do you need any help?

MARISSA (hugs Tim) Thank you, Tim. (pause) You're such a great father.

TIM: Brad, I'm doing fine. Why don't you two go help your mom with dinner.

As BRAD and MARISSA walk off to the kitchen, Tim looks out the window towards Wilson's yard and frowns when he suddenly sees movers moving boxes in and out while Willow watches.

TIM (quietly, concerned): What's going on over at Wilson's?

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. A High Price

_**2017**_

 _ **TAYLOR BACKYARD**_

TIM approaches the fence and sees WILLOW WILSON in the backyard with some movers, who are moving things from the yard. TIM waves and WILLOW smiles and approaches the fence.

TIM: Hi Willow.

WILLOW: Hi Tim.

TIM (confused): What are you doing with your uncle's things?

WILLOW (kindly): Having them shipped into storage. (beat) The house sold.

Tim frowns and Willow smiles.

TIM: I meant to go to your uncle's memory greenhouse today…

WILLOW (nods): It was really sweet of you to build that when Uncle Wilson died, Tim.

Tim nods, the mood now a somber one.

WILLOW (kind): The family's taking possession today, but they're giving me time to move…

Tim sighs sadly and Willow gives him a gentle look.

TIM: I remember when Wilson first got sick. (a beat) He was a hero in my eyes for saving Randy and I found it so incredibly unfair that Wilson would have to pay such a high price…

* * *

 _ ******FLASHBACK******_

 _ **SEPTEMBER 21, 2001**_

 _ **DETROIT HOSPITAL**_

Having been called by the hospital from Tool Time, Tim anxiously enters and goes to the admit desk where an elderly lady is sitting. The elderly lady smiles at Tim, but Tim is feeling terribly worried.

VOICE: Tim, down here!

Tim frowns when he turns and sees Al lingering outside of an exam room. He hurries over to him.

TIM (worried): Al, is everything all right with Trudy? Are Alma or Albert sick?

AL (concerned): No, Tim, my family's fine. (a beat) Wilson was brought in last night really sick.

Tim frowns, deeply concerned and he follows Al into the room without a word. Wilson is laying asleep on a gurney with his fishing hat and a scarf over his mouth. He is wearing a gown and cuddled up in a blanket while his clothes and shoes are in a chair with his other personal things. An IV is in his arm.

TIM (worried): Wilson?

Wilson stirs and opens his eyes, but doesn't sit up or offer any usual greeting. Tim's worry grows.

TIM (worried): Wilson, what's wrong?

Wilson is very quiet for several moments and then sighs softly, tears welling in his eyes.

WILSON (softly): I have lung cancer. (a beat) It developed after 9/11.

Tim pales and suddenly looks incredibly sad, as does Al. Wilson, however, sighs patiently.

WILSON (reassuring): Tim, considering why I was in the tower when it fell…(a pause) I consider it time well spent and I'm sure Randy does too. He's got a wife and three lovely children as a result…

TIM (somber): Of what you did for him. (a beat, sighs) You went back in and kept him calm and alert when the towers fell so that rescuers could find both of you. You were down there for two days…

Wilson nods and suddenly looks tired. Tim swallows hard, trying not to show any emotion.

WILSON (tired): Well, neighbor, I'm afraid I need to rest. (a beat) Thank you for visiting me.

TIM (somber): Of course.

Sighing softly, Wilson goes back to sleep and both Tim and Al leave the room.

TIM (upset): How can this be possible? (a beat) _This_ …is the thanks he gets for saving Randy's life?

AL (somber): I know (a beat) It's not fair.

TIM (upset): I have to tell Jill and the boys. (angry) I don't…I don't know what I'm going to say.

Unsure of what to say, Tim and Al leave the hospital and go to their separate cars. Al leaves almost immediately, but Tim sits in the parking lot staring off into space as if he can't believe it.

* * *

 _ **SWITCH TO:**_

 _ **TAYLOR HOUSEHOLD**_

Still shaken by the news, Tim enters the house and retreats to the garage; he wants to cry and doesn't know how to react otherwise. As he stands at his hot rod, contemplating what to do, the door opens and Jill comes in looking tired, but cheerful. Tim sighs, but can't bring himself to even fake a smile.

JILL (concerned): Tim, what's wrong?

TIM (shaken): Um, I got called to the hospital from Tool Time and Wilson was there.

JILL (chuckles): Oh Tim, you know Wilson volunteers at the hospital entertaining patients.

Tim (sighs): Jill, Wilson was a patient (a beat) He told me he has lung cancer.

Jill freezes and suddenly becomes very somber as she comes to the realization that Tim isn't joking just to get a reaction. Tears fill her eyes and she immediately hugs Tim, who holds her in his arms.

JILL (upset, crying): How is that even _fair_?! (a beat) Just days ago, he…he saved Randy…

Tim nods and the two cry together, shaken by the news that doesn't seem fair to either of them.

* * *

 _ **2017**_

 _ **DETROIT COMMUNITY PARK – DAY**_

Shaken by the memories of Wilson's diagnosis, Tim is at the community park where Wilson's memorial greenhouse is and Brad is with him. The greenhouse is elaborate and has a plaque on the front that reads _Community Greenhouse built by Tim Taylor in memory of Wilson Wilson. Rest in Peace._

TIM (sighs): Willow said Wilson's house sold (a beat) After all these years.

BRAD (somber): It's going to be weird not even having Willow there. (a beat) It still feels…

TIM (somber): It does feel like Wilson is still there sometimes, doesn't it?

Brad nods and Tim silently polishes the plaque with his sleeve, lost in memories.

TIM (somber): Wilson gave me the design of Kathryn's greenhouse when he knew he wasn't going to make it and made me promise to keep it (a beat, chuckles) I guess I did more than just keep it.

BRAD (smiles sadly): It still doesn't seem fair (a beat) After what Wilson did for Randy on 9/11…

TIM (somber): I didn't even know Wilson was IN New York until I got that call from him in the towers. (sighs) Randy was simply doing an interview and got caught in the chaos. He HAD to go to NYU…

Brad nods, frowning as a moving van drives past in the direction of their house and Wilson's house.

Sighing, Tim and Brad walk away from the greenhouse and walk across the street. When they arrive back at the house, they see that a Suburban is parked in the driveway that looks almost new.

Footsteps echo out of the open door and Tim and Brad wait, anxious to see who their new neighbor will be. A few moments later, their faces light up when Randy comes to the door with Willow. Randy looks about the same, but older. His face, however, looks tired and his clothes look as if they are too big.

TIM (excited, puts an arm around Brad): I don't believe it. (happy) Randy's home!

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	3. A Secret Is Not A Lie

**FADE IN:**

 **WILSON'S HOUSE**

Randy is sitting inside the house on a couch and surrounded by boxes belonging to him and his family while packaged things of Wilson's are sitting by the door. He looks tired and also slightly annoyed that his family found out so quickly that he came back. Footsteps echo through the house and Randy sighs tiredly before resting his head on the back cushion; he closes his eyes and lets out a quiet yawn.

VOICE (worried): Dad?

Randy sighs and opens his eyes to see his nearly 11 year old son, Wilson Timothy, lingering beside the couch in jeans, a sweater, and fluffy socks. Wilson is looking at his father with a worried expression.

RANDY (tired): I'm just a little tired, Wil. (sighs) You know it's normal for me to feel tired.

WILSON (nods): Are you gonna tell Grandpa and Grandma?

RANDY (sighs): Once I'm used to the idea myself. (pauses) Where are Bobby and Jill?

WILSON (flops on the couch): In their rooms (sighs) When's your next appointment, Dad?

RANDY (tired): Tomorrow. I'll take your mom to work and then go settle myself in.

Wilson sighs and nods, clearly annoyed that his father seems so accepting of everything.

WILSON (upset): How can you be okay with this? It's like you've…given up fighting."

RANDY (scoffs): Excuse me, Wil, if I'm tired from the chemotherapy I had two days ago before we drove out to Detroit. (pauses) I'm not going to die from this, but I do have to have surgery for it soon. Thyroid cancer is very treatable, Wil, and I thought you understood that when your mom and I talked to you.

WILSON (sighs): Aunt Willow went to the store to get all this naturo-pathic stuff for your cancer.

Randy nods and sighs, closing his eyes from sheer exhaustion. Wil sighs and sits down on the couch.

WILSON (soft): You know if you lie to Grandma… (a beat) Grandma's a snoopy person.

RANDY (tired): Don't talk about your Grandma Jill like that. She cares about all of us, okay?"

Wil gets up and lifts his father's legs on to the couch and drops an afghan from the back of the couch over his body. Randy shifts, but continues to sleep and Wil swallows hard and fights to hold tears back.

 **SWITCH TO:**

 **TAYLOR HOUSE**

Tim is in the kitchen chopping veggies while Jill is setting the table and straightening the house up.

JILL (happy): I can't believe Randy, Lauren, and their kids are living next door to us. I'm so happy that they're coming over for supper tonight!

TIM (enthusiastic): Maybe I'll get him to cover an episode of Tool Talk if he's working at the newspaper.

JILL (sighs): After what happened to Randy on September 11th, I hated the idea that he, Lauren, and the kids lived in New York and I kept trying to get them to move. I'm glad they're finally here with us.

Tim sighs and looks down at what he's chopping, his mind suddenly on Wilson.

TIM (somber): If it weren't for Wilson going back in, we wouldn't have Randy here now.

Jill walks over to Tim and puts an arm around him. Tim sighs and sets the knife down.

JILL (comforting): Tim, I know you miss Wilson. I do too. (a beat) It's weird not having him here.

TIM (upset): The whole reason Wilson got lung cancer is that he stayed in the building and helped get Randy out of there even though he could have gotten out faster. (sighs) It was so terrible.

 *****FLASHBACK*** ***FLASHBACK*****

 **SEPTEMBER 11, 2001**

The house is quiet except for the sound of the television, which is broadcasting the September 11 attacks. Tim, Jill, and Mark are seated on the couch, all of them shocked by what they are seeing.

MARK (worried): How could anyone fly a plane into a building?

Jill squeezes Mark's hand as the doorbell rings. Tim sighs, but gets up and goes to the door to answer it.

TIM (opens the door and sees Al and Trudy there with Albert and Alma in their arms): Hi.

AL (worried, walks inside): Binford's closed down for the day and they sent everyone home. (a beat) I know Randy's at NYU right now. Have you managed to get a hold of him to see if he's safe?

TIM (worried): I haven't been able to get through, but I'll go try again. (sighs) Come in, will you?

Al and Trudy carry their little ones inside and shut the door before going down to the couch while Tim walks over to the phone. Tim dials Randy's cell-phone number and suddenly frowns at the noise.

RANDY (voice): Hello? (curses when a boom sounds) This…(coughs) this is Randy Taylor.

TIM (worried): Randy, are you okay? I couldn't get a hold of you.

Coughing fills the phone and Tim frowns when he hears a loud explosion in the background.

WILSON (voice): Randy, save your strength and I'll talk for you. (anxious) Hello neighbor.

Jill gets up and comes over to the phone, but Tim remains focused on the call.

MARK (anxious): Mom, Dad, a plane just hit the other tower!

WILSON (voice): I was evacuating when I saw Randy unconscious in a stairwell. (a beat, coughs) Tim?

Tim presses the speakerphone so everyone can hear and everyone looks at the phone.

WILSON (voice): Randy broke his arm and some ribs when the plane hit, but he's a trooper and he's holding on to me while we get out. (a beat) He was just leaving after an interview…

Tim and Jill exchange a look and Jill moves off to call Brad on her cell-phone and tell him about Randy.

TIM (frowns as noise floods the phone): What's all that noise, Wilson?

WILSON (quiet): …His name is Randy Taylor and he's a journalism student at NYU who was in the North Tower doing an interview for the school paper. (a beat, coughs) Tim, we're at an ambulance now.

TIM (worried): Will you go with Randy to the hospital and call me with news later?

WILSON (coughs): Of course, neighbor. (a beat) Randy's on oxygen, but he loves you all.

The call ends and Tim hangs up, both distressed and relieved. He looks over at Jill, who is on the phone.

JILL (anxious):…Brad, honey, you don't need to drive all the way out here. Stay at UCLA.

Tim sighs and gazes at Mark, Al, and Trudy before silently disappearing into the garage and sitting at his workbench and ignoring the beginnings of a new hotrod behind him. The door opens slightly.

AL (concerned): Is there anything Trudy and I can do? (a beat) I didn't even know Randy was there.

TIM (turns to look at Al): Randy sends us letters sometimes about what he does at NYU and he goes all over the city to do stories for the campus paper. (sighs) I didn't know he'd be there today…of all days.

Al nods and Jill comes into the garage after putting the phone away and talking to Mark.

JILL (anxious, hugs Tim): I convinced Brad to stay at school. (a beat) He wanted to drive all the way here.

Tim sighs and silently returns the hug, grateful for small miracles and anxious about everything.

 **2017**

 **WILSON'S HOUSE**

Randy is asleep on the living room couch under the blanket that Wil gave him. Lauren, who is wearing nursing scrubs and sneakers, is in the kitchen putting together a veggie platter and quinoa salad to take to dinner next door. Bobby Kennedy Taylor, who is seven years old and blonde like his parents, comes into the kitchen wearing sneakers, jeans, and a t-shirt. He grabs an apple out of the fruit bowl on the counter and takes a bite. Lauren gives him a look, but doesn't seem to want to scold him.

LAUREN (kind): Where's your sister? We're supposed to go to your grandparents' house pretty soon.

BOBBY (sighs): Jilly's five and she takes FOREVER to get ready! (worried) Why are we lying about Dad to Grandma and Grandpa Taylor, Mom? You and Daddy say that telling lies is bad to do.

LAUREN (worried): We're not lying, Bobby. (a beat) Do you understand what a secret is? (Bobby nods) Well, your dad just wants to keep his illness a secret for a little while so he can get used to it.

Bobby nods and Wil comes out into the kitchen ready to go and rolling his eyes while Jillian Lauren Taylor, who is a five year old girl with blonde hair, clings to his hand while wearing jeans, pink sneakers, and a pink t-shirt. Jillian runs over to the couch and gently pokes Randy awake. Randy smiles at her.

JILLIAN (worried): Daddy, it's almost time to go to Grandpa and Gramma Taylor's.

Randy nods and slowly sits up, but he looks tired and clearly doesn't want to get off the couch, let alone go over to his parents' house next door. Jillian climbs up on the couch and gives him a gentle hug.

RANDY (kind): When we go to Gramma and Grandpa Taylor's, Jilly, we have to keep it a secret that Daddy's sick and has to take special medicine at the hospital. (sighs) Will you keep it a secret?

Jillian nods and kisses Randy's forehead. Lauren packs up the quinoa salad and vegetables in containers.

LAUREN (worried): Randy, are you feeling up to going? You can stay home and rest if you need to.

RANDY (stands up and helps Jillian up): And then my parents will know something is up. (suddenly starts to feel nauseous and places a hand over his mouth briefly) Do I have time for green tea before we go?

Lauren frowns and Randy quickly sits back down on the couch, sighing heavily as he swallows hard.

LAUREN (gently): Honey, we're all tired from moving and your parents will understand if we just tell them that and maybe arrange to have dinner tomorrow instead. (a beat) I'll call your parents now.

Randy nods and Wil goes to the fridge while Lauren goes over to the kitchen phone. Wil gets a pitcher of green tea out of the fridge that was made by Willow and gets a glass from the pack of plastic cups on the counter. He pours a glass of green tea and brings it to his father while Lauren dials Tim and Jill's number.

LAUREN (when someone answers): Hi there, Jill; it's Lauren. (a beat) Listen, the kids are really tired from moving, so I think we're just going to stay home and relax. Maybe we can come tomorrow instead?

Randy slowly sips the green tea and puts an arm around Jillian. Wil and Bobby hurry over to the couch and cluster themselves around their father, deeply worried about him. While still on the phone, Lauren unpacks the quinoa salad and vegetables and gets plastic plates, cutlery, and plastic glasses out.

LAUREN (fake cheery):…See you and Tim tomorrow then, Jill. (hangs up) Your mom said we can eat together tomorrow. (a beat, soft) Wil, Bobby, Jill, come and get supper and I'll sit with your dad while he drinks his tea.

Wil, Bobby, and Jillian do as they are told and Lauren joins Randy on the couch, putting an arm around him.

 **FADE OUT**

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	4. Truths Be Told

_**2017**_

 _ **FADE IN:**_

 _ **BINFORD STUDIOS – TOOL TALK SET**_

The words 'TOOL TALK' are emblazoned in blue on a large sign above the door and there is an interview area set up along with areas containing different tools. Binford employees are working very hard while Tim and Al silently look over a stack of papers that are on the interview desk for the day's show.

VOICE: Dad!

Tim and Al turn just in time to see Heidi come on to the set with Albert and Alma, both of whom have dark hair and cheery eyes. Albert is wearing boots, jeans, and a flannel sweater while Alma is wearing her hair up, leggings, a knee-length flannel skirt, and a ruby sweater. Both of them are carrying bags.

AL (happy, hugs Albert and Alma): Hi, you two! (happy): Are you ready to be on the show?

ALMA (worried): Is this what Tool Time's becoming?" (sighs) No more crazy accidents?

TIM (reassuring): Oh, we'll still work with tools, but we'll also talk to people about the tools they use to get through life, like education. That's why your dad thought you two could be our first guests.

ALBERT: Because we're graduating high school soon?

AL (impressed): That's right!

ALMA: Dad, you and Mom are so great. How come you didn't have more kids after us?

Al's pleasant expression suddenly fades and he silently walks off the set, stunning Tim, Albert, and Alma.

* * *

 _ **DETROIT MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**_

Jill is walking into the foyer to take a lunch break at a nearby restaurant and she spots Brad coming in wearing dress shoes, slacks, a dress shirt, and a tie with a satchel in his hand. She smiles at him.

JILL (pleasant): Hi Brad! (a beat, notices he isn't smiling) Hard day in the classroom?"

BRAD (sighs): I love teaching and I love the kids I teach, but it just gets harder each day knowing that Marissa and I might never have our own kids. (a beat) I became a teacher so I'd have practice for when I had my own kids. Marissa finds it hard, but she's doing everything she can act like she's fine…for me.

Jill nods and hugs Brad, which Brad is grateful for.

JILL (kind): Do you want to go to lunch, sweetie? I have an hour lunch break.

As they leave the hospital, they see a tired looking Randy and Wil, who is carrying a backpack, go into the hospital through a side entrance. Brad and Jill look at each other and then go back inside just in time to see Randy and Wil walk down a corridor that has an 'Oncology' sign beside it.

Jill's face goes ashen and Brad frowns, both of them keeping quiet as they go down the hallway and peer through the glass doors. Randy is sitting in an easy chair in the middle of the room, watching as a nurse in pink scrubs silently hooks him to a machine. Wil is seated beside the chair looking somber.

BRAD (anxious): That's a chemo machine.

JILL (upset): We...I…how could Randy hide this from us?

Brad silently watches as the nurse gives Randy a blanket before moving away from him and Wil, but Jill moves away from the door to cry because she is devastated beyond belief. Jill finally comes back.

JILL (shaky): Brad, do you think you could go to Mark's restaurant and see if he's there?

BRAD (sighs): I don't teach again til two, so yeah. (a beat) You want me to tell him about Randy?

Jill nods and silently goes into the room, sighing softly as she approaches the chair where Randy is sitting with Wil, who is getting a school textbook out of his bag. Randy looks up at Jill and Jill looks emotional.

JILL (emotional): Hi.

RANDY (tired): Hi. (a beat) It's very treatable, Mom. I guess I got sick from what happened on 9/11.

JILL (emotional): I…I guess this is why you keep canceling dinner at our house?

Randy nods and Jill tries to keep her composure, but bursts into tears and hugs Randy as he sits there.

Wil sighs as Jill and Randy pull apart, but he looks relieved that someone else knows.

JILL (concerned): Wil, why aren't you in school?

WIL (emotional): I didn't want Dad to pass out on the bus. (a beat) He doesn't drive right now.

RANDY (tired, struggling to stay awake): Mom, could you take Wil to the cafeteria for lunch? I'm feeling tired and I'm just going to sleep through the rest of this. It's going to last two hours.

Jill nods and Wil silently gathers his things into his school bag before getting up and walking over to her.

JILL (emotional): I'll come back and give you and Wil a ride home so you don't have to ride the bus.

Randy nods and closes his eyes. Jill silently covers Randy with the blanket before leaving with Wil.

* * *

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **BINFORD STUDIOS – TOOL TALK SET**_

The 'Tool Time' theme plays over a loudspeaker. An older, but still fabulous looking Heidi comes out.

HEIDI: Does everyone know what time it is?

AUDIENCE: Tool Talk!

HEIDI: That's right! Here are the stars of the show; Tim 'the Tool Man' Taylor and Al Borland!

Tim and Al come out and sit at the interview desk. The audience cheers.

TIM: Welcome to Tool Talk, everyone. (a beat) This season, our very first season of Tool Talk, we're talking about many different topics including 'Tools of Life'...it's where we'll occasionally talk about tools people use to make successes of themselves.

AL (pleased): One of those tools is a good education. Our guests today are my children, Albert and Alma Borland!

Albert and Alma come out and wave at the audience before going to the interview area and sitting down. The audience cheers, but Albert suddenly doesn't look overly happy.

TIM (pleased): Albert and Alma are going to graduate high school this year and a high school diploma is an important tool one needs to get along in the world. What's next after high school, kids? College?

ALMA (pleased): I actually want to do my first year of college locally and I want to go into education.

TIM (pleased): My son, Brad, is actually a teacher at a high school here in Detroit. It's a noble profession.

HEIDI (curious): And what about you, Albert? What are you going to do after high school?

ALBERT (quiet): I…I'm not sure yet.

Al looks surprised, Heidi looks stunned, the audience murmurs, and Tim looks confused.

TIM (encouraging): Come on, Albert. Do you want to be a handyman like your dad?

ALBERT (nervous): I was thinking about going and building houses in third world countries or maybe learning how to be a nurse so I could go help those who don't have access to good medical care…

The audience breaks into applause and Tim smiles, but Al looks both confused and concerned.

ALBERT (sighs): Now, don't you wish you and Mom had more kids to be what _you_ wanted, Dad?

Tim suddenly looks nervous and Heidi looks shocked, but Al sighs heavily, looking mournful.

AL (upset): This isn't really something I want to talk about on Tool Time, Albert.

ALBERT (mad): Come on, Dad! (scoffs) You want us to be honest? Why won't you be honest?! Every time Alma or I ask you that question, you change the subject to something else! Why didn't you want more kids after us?!

TIM (nervous): Albert, this really isn't the place to discuss something this personal…

AL (mad, shouts): Because your mother had a hard enough time having you and your sister! (a beat, scoffs) Really, Albert, you think that we didn't _want_ more kids?! We were lucky to get the ones we got!

A stunned silence falls over the audience; Tim sighs and covers his face with his hands, both embarrassed and horrified. Heidi looks shocked, Alma is in tears, and Albert looks apologetic.

AL (upset): I…I need to leave. (a beat) You and your sister can get a ride home with Tim or Heidi.

Before anyone can say anything, Al turns and storms off of the set, clearly agitated.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **SKY HIGH RESTAURANT**

Mark is in a chef's jacket silently cooking orders alongside other people in chef's jackets. The sounds of cooking are filling the kitchen and it's very busy. A waitress suddenly comes into the busy kitchen.

WAITRESS: Chef Taylor, your brother, Brad, is here to see you. (a beat) He says it's important.

Mark sighs, motions for another chef to come to his station, and silently goes out into the dining area where several tables are full of people enjoying or waiting for lunch. Brad is lingering in the foyer looking both nervous and concerned, ignoring the look that the maitre'd is giving him for not asking for a table.

MARK (kind): Hey there, Brad. (a beat) Are you here to eat or just chat? It's the middle of lunch rush…

BRAD (nervous): I just learned some really, _really_ bad news and I need to tell you, Mark.

MARK (concerned): Did the adoption thing not work out or did Dad stop having accidents at Tool Time?

Brad swallows hard, gives Mark a look of dread, and sits on a bench. Mark silently joins him.

BRAD (somber): Marissa and I are on a waiting list, but I went to visit Mom today and we saw Randy and Wil go into the hospital. (a beat) Randy's getting chemotherapy for cancer that came from 9/11.

MARK (upset): What?! (swallows hard, looks distraught) Is that why Randy moved back to Detroit?

BRAD (shrugs): Mom made me come and tell you, so I have no idea. Dad doesn't even know yet.

MARK (upset): Wow. (sighs) I heard Randy bought Wilson's house. How does Dad not know yet?

BRAD: Randy and Lauren keep cancelling dinner over there…probably cause Randy's sick.

MARK (sighs): Come visit me again after the lunch rush and after you teach. Randy should be done chemo by then and be home (a beat) We can go over to his house and see what needs doing there.

Brad nods and stands up, sighing as Mark stands. They look at each other briefly and then hug, both of them sighing heavily as they pull apart. Brad swallows hard and leaves and Mark stands there, obviously distressed.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	5. Anxiety In Home and Family

_**FADE IN:**_

 **2017**

 **INT. HARRY'S HARDWARE STORE**

Tim is behind the register working on inventory paperwork. The door opens and Albert comes in looking slightly distressed and as if he wants to talk to his father. Tim looks up from what he's doing.

TIM (kind): Hi there, Albert. (a beat) How was the rest of school?

ALBERT (worried): Uncle Tim, is my dad here? I'm really sorry for how I behaved on Tool Time.

TIM (sighs): I haven't seen your dad since the show, Albert. (a beat) He might be cooling off.

ALBERT (concerned): Do you think I could use the phone so I could call my mom for a ride home?

TIM (calm): My brother, Jeff, is supposed to be here in a few minutes and I can drive you home myself.

ALBERT: Uncle Tim, what did my dad mean by what he said on the show?

Tim pauses and looks both concerned and thoughtful as if remembering something important.

TIM (somber): Your mom almost died giving birth to you and Alma (a beat) She was older when she got pregnant with you two and being pregnant was hard on her. She spent nearly five months on bedrest.

***(FLASHBACK)***

 **August 1999**

 **TAYLOR HOUSEHOLD**

The house is clean and Mark is sitting on the couch in the living room watching a cooking show and taking notes. Tim comes into the house through the garage door and eyes what Mark is watching.

TIM: What's the cooking show of the day? (a beat) It better not be Cooking With Irma.

MARK (turns to face his father): It's about the basics. (a beat) I wanna try some cooking courses.

TIM (surprised): Professional cooking courses? Mark, you know you have to finish school first.

MARK (eager): No, listen. (a beat) In the back to school stuff we're getting in the mail, it said that professional chefs are going to come in and teach interested students to cook like professionals. It costs a bit of money, but I find cooking really interesting. Can I take the course?

TIM (thinks): How much money?

Before Mark can reply, the front door opens and Jill comes in looking tired, but happy.

JILL (pleased): Hi Tim, hi Mark.

MARK (looks at his mother): Mom, can I take a cooking course through school? (a beat) In the back to school stuff we're getting in the mail, it said that professional chefs are going to come in and teach interested students to cook like professionals.

JILL (intrigued): How much does it cost?

MARK: $350 for the semester, but that includes the cost of food and it gets you a chef's jacket, a set of knives, and other things you need for the course. (a beat) Please, Mom? It sounds so interesting.

JILL (pleased): Sure! I think it's a great opportunity for you.

TIM (nervous): This is coming out of my car budget, isn't it?

JILL (sly): Oh yeah. (a beat) Tim, the hardware store is making enough that we can manage it.

Tim nods just as the phone rings. Sighing, he walks over and picks up the receiver.

TIM (pleasant): Hi there, Al. (a beat, concerned) You sound upset. What's wrong?

There is a heavy silence and Tim's eyes widen in shock, his expression sorrowful.

TIM (concerned): Let us know when you know anything. (a beat) Take care, Al.

Jill and Mark look concerned. Tim sighs heavily, his expression concerned.

TIM (somber): Al and Trudy were out baby shopping and Trudy said she wasn't feeling well. She collapsed in the store and they had to call an ambulance to rush her over to the hospital.

JILL (upset, runs to Tim): No! (a beat) Is Trudy okay? Are the babies okay?

TIM (sighs): Trudy's at the hospital right now and the babies are okay, but Al says that the hospital wants to keep her there on bed rest. It seems like Trudy's age is making the pregnancy hard.

MARK (worried): For how long?

TIM (concerned): Indefinitely.

***(FLASHBACK)***

 **2017**

 **INT. HARRY'S HARDWARE STORE**

Tim looks up from his reverie just in time to look outside and see Albert getting on a bus.

TIM (sighs): I don't know if I got through to that kid or not.

The door opens and Jeff comes into the hardware store looking very happy.

TIM (kind): Hey there, Jeff. (a beat) You seem super happy today.

JEFF (smiles): Carrie and I got on to an adoption waiting list. (a beat) We've been waiting a long time.

TIM (pleased): Congratulations, Jeff. (a beat) Does Carrie have an assignment today?

JEFF (a beat): No, she went to an adoption fair. (a beat) Weren't you supposed to go to that with Brad and Marissa today? When I dropped Carrie off, I saw Brad and Marissa and they're waiting for you.

TIM (anxious): Um…I was waiting for you to get here!

JEFF (amused): You completely forgot, didn't you?

TIM (turns and leaves): Shut up.

 **CUT TO:**

 **BORLAND MANSION**

Albert comes into the front room of the mansion and finds a note on the table near the coat rack.

ALBERT (quiet): Albert, Alma, I went to get your father at work and we're going out to dinner by ourselves tonight. Eat whatever's in the fridge or order pizza with the mad money – Love, Mom.

Sighing, Albert drops his backpack beside the coat rack and removes his shoes before wandering into the kitchen that is filled with fancy appliances and kitchenware. He wanders over to the fridge and opens it.

ALBERT (annoyed): There's nothing in here but healthy crap. (a beat) Where's that mad money at?

Visibly annoyed, Albert wanders around the kitchen opening all of the cupboards in search of the mad money. The expression on his face shows that he is still upset by what Tim shared with him.

Suddenly, Albert opens a cupboard and sees a variety of bottles, some wine and some stronger liquor, staring back at him. His facial expression turns from angry and frustrated to curious and intrigued.

ALBERT (takes out a bottle of wine): This always seems to calm Mom and Dad down.

Albert rummages through the drawers, finds a corkscrew, and uses it to open the bottle. He sniffs the wine, takes a swig, and makes a face before slowly downing the rest of the bottle.

 **CUT TO:**

 **DETROIT COMMUNITY ARENA**

A banner reading 'NATIONAL ADOPTION FAIR' hangs overhead of a room that is filled with information booths and large amounts of people all wanting to adopt. Brad and Marissa are standing in the entranceway of the room holding hands, both of them looking rather nervous about the whole idea.

Tim hurries inside and Brad and Marissa immediately turn to face him.

TIM (anxious): Sorry I'm late (a beat) Did you guys get started looking around?

MARISSA (nervous): It's a very big place. (a beat) Where are we supposed to start?

BRAD (nervous): I mean…how do we know that we'll actually be good parents?

TIM (surprised): You've been a teacher for a long time, Brad, and that's sort of like being a parent. (a beat) You won't know for sure if you'll be good parents until you actually are and you won't become parents unless you're willing to look into other things besides getting pregnant.

Brad and Marissa exchange a look and Brad sighs heavily. Marissa gently squeezes his hand.

BRAD (sighs): Okay, we'll give it a try. (a beat) Did Mom go and sit with Randy at his chemo today?

Tim nods and leads Brad and Marissa into the throng of booths and people, the three of them occasionally stopping to talk to someone or pick up literature. As they continue walking, Brad and Marissa slowly relax and become absorbed in the process of learning what they can about adoption.

 **CUT TO:**

 **BORLAND MANSION**

Hours have passed and the sun is now setting. The front door opens and Al and Trudy come inside; Al is looking calmer than he was at Tool Time and Trudy is smiling at him. Al closes the door.

AL (sighs): Alma, Albert, we're home! (a beat, quieter) I should apologize to Albert for getting upset.

Music comes down the stairs, indicating that someone is obviously upstairs.

TRUDY (smiles): The kids must be upstairs doing their homework. Why don't we go into the kitchen and make sure that the kids didn't make too much of a mess and then we'll talk to them both together?

Al nods and smiles as he goes into the kitchen, his smile quickly fading as he spots Albert passed out on the kitchen floor with the liquor cabinet open and two empty bottles of wine on the floor while his hand is grasping a third, half-drunk bottle. Trudy comes into the kitchen and gasps at the scene before her.

ALBERT (drunk, stirs): Who's stomping on the floor? (a beat, hiccups) It's so loud.

AL (upset): Albert, what are you doing drinking? Don't you know it can make you sick?

Albert wakes and sees his parents standing over him. He belches and slowly staggers to his feet, but he quickly grabs on to the counter for support. Al reaches out for Albert, but Albert draws back.

ALBERT (drunk): I thought I was just a screwup who made you angry, Dad! (belches) Well, I am!

Al and Trudy exchange a look and footsteps suddenly thunder down the stairs. Alma comes into the kitchen and her eyes widen at the sight of Albert and the wine bottles on the floor and in his hand.

ALMA (anxious): Albert, what are you doing? I didn't even know you were home.

ALBERT (drunk): Oh, yes, my perfect sister! (a beat) After my screw up and embarrassing Dad on Uncle Tim's crappy show, where else would I go but here?! I'm a screw up and they're sorry I was born!

Trudy's eyes fill with tears and she goes over to Alma, who hugs her. Albert lets go of the counter.

ALBERT (drunk, upset): If you really think I'm a screw up, I'll just get out of your life! I…

Albert suddenly stumbles and falls to the floor, too drunk and shaken by the fall to say anything more. Alarmed, Al kneels down on the floor next to his son and sees that he's trembling uncontrollably.

AL (concerned): Are you all right? (a beat) Did you break anything? Do I need to call 9-1-1?

Albert groans and coughs; clearly, the alcohol is taking its toll. Swallowing hard, Al gently picks Albert up 'bridal style' and Albert groans, but doesn't fight or try to run. Al sighs and carries Albert off up the stairs, down the hallway, and into a room that has a bed featuring a blue bedspread, posters of music groups on the walls, and a desk that had a computer, small printer, and tiny filing cabinet on top of it.

Sighing patiently, Al pulls back the blankets on the bed and gently deposits Albert in his bed on his side. He takes his son's shoes off before covering him up. Albert groans, but quickly passes out from the wine.

Al silently moves into the bathroom across the hall and returns to Albert's room with a bucket, which he places on the floor near the bed. Sighing sadly, Al ruffles Albert's hair.

AL (kind): We'll talk tomorrow. (a beat, sits at Albert's desk) Right now, I just want you to get some rest.

Sighing heavily, Al gets up and leaves the bedroom. He walks down the hallway to his and Trudy's master bedroom and silently sits on the bed. He's at a loss for words and clearly out of his element.

AL (upset, flops down on the bed): What do I do? My son's turned to drinking out of anger…at me!

After a couple of moments, Al sits up and silently grabs the phone book from the bottom part of the bedside table. He opens it and thumbs through it until he reaches a specific page.

AL (quiet): There's a health hotline (a beat) Maybe they can tell me how I can help Albert.

Al grabs the phone and dials while grabbing a pad of paper and a pen off the table. He listens for a few moments and then jots down _Take Albert to an Alateen meeting once he's sober. Go to Al-Anon for myself. Have to make it clear to Albert that drinking is not a healthy way to cope with anger and stress._

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	6. It Takes A Village

**FADE IN:**

 **RANDY TAYLOR HOUSE – DAY**

Randy is seated at the kitchen table, silently working on his laptop while occasionally drinking from a tall glass of green tea. His hair and face have thinned and he looks exhausted and pale from the chemo.

The front door opens and Wil comes in dragging Bobby and Jillian in after him. All three of them take off their shoes, hang up their jackets, and drop their backpacks on a bench that is near the door.

BOBBY (loud): Moooom, we're hungry! (a beat) Can we have some cookies?

There is silence, footsteps, and then Randy comes into the foyer looking slightly annoyed.

RANDY (gruff): Your mom's working til later. (a beat) You don't need to shout in the house.

BOBBY (nods): Sorry. (a beat) We haven't had anything to eat in forever, though!

JILLIAN (smiles): Daddy, can we have some crackers and cheese, please?

RANDY (kind): Yeah. (a beat) Do you want some chocolate milk to go with it?

Suddenly, the phone rings and Randy goes back into the kitchen, prompting Wil, Bobby, and Jillian to follow him. Wil silently goes over to the fridge while Bobby and Jillian sit at the table.

RANDY (kind): How are you doing, Grandma? (a beat) Yes, we did move back to Detroit.

There is excited chatter on the other end and Randy suddenly looks nervous.

RANDY (nervous): Well, I guess Brad, Mark, and I can come by and see you and Art tonight for dinner. (a beat) Let me just find a babysitter for my kids and I'll call you back to confirm, all right?

Wil scowls at the mention of a babysitter, but he gets some apples, crackers, and cheese out of the fridge before kicking it shut. Randy hangs up the phone and gives Wil a parental look.

RANDY (stern): Don't kick the fridge door shut, Wil.

WIL (upset): Dad, I'm too old for a babysitter (a beat) Why can't I do it?

RANDY (stern): You're eleven. (a beat) I'll see if Al knows of anyone responsible. I don't want to bother your grandparents with this because I think they're supposed to go to supper tonight with Al and Trudy and they might stay home if I say I need a babysitter.

WIL (rude): You just don't wanna tell Grandpa Tim about your cancer.

RANDY (eyes widen, deeply upset): Wilson Timothy Taylor, go to your room right now!

Wil scoffs, but leaves the kitchen looking angry. Randy sighs and massages his forehead.

RANDY (tired): Guys, take your stuff to your rooms and I'll get your snack together, okay?

Bobby and Jillian nod and leave the kitchen. Randy silently gets back on the phone.

RANDY (tired): Hello, Al? It's Randy. I was wondering if you knew of anyone who could babysit Wil, Bobby, and Jillian tonight? Lauren's working late and my grandparents heard that we're back in town, so they wanna have dinner with Brad, Mark, and I at their place and my parents are busy tonight.

There is quiet talking and Randy smiles, quickly cringing as another headache hits him.

RANDY (quiet): Oh, Albert and Alma don't have plans tonight? They're 17, right?

Randy massages his forehead and gets himself a glass of water while Al continues to ramble on.

RANDY (tired): Can you drop Albert and Alma off around 5:30? (a beat) Thank you so much, Al. Bye.

Sighing, Randy hangs up the phone and immediately begins to get things out of the fridge.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **BORLAND MANSION**

Al is smiling as he sits at the kitchen table with the phone by his side and smiles when he hears the front door open. A few moments pass and Albert and Alma come into the kitchen for a snack.

AL (excited): How would you two like to earn some money tonight?

ALMA (quiet): Dad, I've got band practice for graduation at five, remember? Is it some time after that?

AL (apologetic): Oh, that's right. (a beat) Albert, do you want to make some money tonight?

ALBERT (sighs): Doing what? (a beat) Did Uncle Tim blow up the Tool Time set again?

AL (shakes his head): No, it's actually babysitting for Randy's children so he and his brothers can go visit with their grandparents for supper. Randy hasn't seen his grandparents since he moved back home.

ALBERT (nervous): I've never babysat before, Dad. (a beat) I don't know how.

AL (encouraging): You'll be fine. (a beat) It's just for a couple of hours, son.

Albert gives his father an uncertain look, but he sees that Al looks excited. Albert nods.

ALBERT (nervous): I guess I could give it a try.

AL (excited, pats his arm): That's the spirit! Go do your homework and then get ready, okay?

Albert nods and silently leaves the kitchen. Alma opens the fridge and looks for something to eat.

AL (anxious): I think I'll take your mother out tonight, Alma, since you and your brother are both busy. (a beat) I wonder if Tim and Jill would like to join us? It's been a while since we went out with them.

Alma continues rummaging through the fridge while Al picks up the phone and dials a number.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **TAYLOR HOUSEHOLD**

Tim is on the phone and he looks pleased about something. Jill comes into the house.

TIM (pleased):…Yeah, Mom, it's great to have Randy, Lauren, and their kids back here, isn't it? (a beat) Are you sure you don't want Jill and I to come visit you and Art with the boys tonight?

There is talking and Tim laughs.

TIM (happy): All right, I get it. You want to spend time with your grandsons. (a beat) Have fun tonight!

Tim hangs up the phone and Jill comes into the kitchen just as the phone rings. Jill answers it.

JILL (warm): Hello? (a beat) Oh, hi there, Al. (a beat) Would we like to go to dinner tonight?

Jill looks at Tim expectantly and Tim shrugs, prompting Jill to smile and roll her eyes.

JILL (amused): We can go to Mark's restaurant since we get an automatic family discount there.

As Jill continues to talk on the phone, Tim wanders into the garage and smiles at something in the middle of the floor that is covered by a sheet. He grunts and lifts the sheet off, revealing a car frame and several different car parts. He grunts again and his eyes light up as he studies his 'hot-rod in progress.'

JILL (comes into the garage): We're going to go to Mark's restaurant tonight since we get a family discount. (a beat, regards the car) I can't believe you're building yet another car. What are you gonna do with it?

TIM (smiles): Now that Randy and his family have moved back, I'm going to build it for Wil and give it to him as a first car when he's 16 and gets his driver's license! (a beat) I wasn't really there when he was little, so this is perfect!

JILL (sighs): Well, how am I supposed to protest you building this when it's for such a good cause? (a beat) We need to get ready to go soon if we're going to get there on time.

Tim nods and does an 'all right!' gesture as Jill walks out of sight.

* * *

 ** _CUT TO:_**

 ** _RANDY'S HOUSE_**

Randy is asleep on the couch with a pillow behind his back and an afghan covering him. There is a knock at the door and the doorbell rings, but he doesn't move. Bobby comes running through the house.

BOBBY (opens the door): Hi there, Uncle Al! (looks at Albert) Who are you?

AL (kind): Bobby, this is my son, Albert (a beat) He's going to babysit you and your siblings.

Randy suddenly gets up and comes to the door, putting his hands on Bobby's shoulders as he does.

RANDY (kind): Bobby, you were supposed to wake me when Al and Albert got here.

BOBBY (worried): You had your medicine yesterday, so you were tired.

Al frowns and Albert looks confused, but Randy sighs and gives Bobby a parental look.

AL (worried): Medicine? (a beat) Are you sick?

RANDY (sighs, quiet): I have thyroid cancer and I'm going through chemotherapy here.

Al cannot help himself; he gives Randy a hug and Randy accepts it while Bobby moves aside.

RANDY (sighs): That's why we moved back to Detroit (a beat) My brothers and mom know.

Al nods and ushers Albert inside. Bobby eyes Albert nervously.

AL (reassuring): I'll be back to pick you up later, Albert (a beat) Randy, if you need anything…

Randy nods and Al leaves, prompting Randy to close and lock the front door.

ALBERT (nervous): I've never babysat before. (a beat) What do I do with them?

RANDY (calm): I left money on the fridge for you to order pizza. (a beat) Wil is 11 and my hope is that he will help you out a bit after he finishes his homework. Bobby is seven and Jillian is five, but they…

BOBBY (nervous): Are you gonna babysit us? (a beat) You're named after Uncle Al, right?

Albert nods, but doesn't say anything because he is terrified of children. Randy smiles encouragingly.

RANDY (kind): Bobby, why don't you go tell Wil and Jillian that the babysitter's here?

BOBBY (eager): Kay!

As Bobby takes off, there is a knock at the door. Randy quickly answers it and smiles at seeing Brad.

BRAD (cheerful): Hey there, Randy, how are you feeling? (a beat) You look rested.

RANDY (kind): That's because I just had a rest. (a beat) Albert, we should be back around nine.

Again, Albert nods and watches as Brad and Randy leave before sighing heavily and looking nervous.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	7. Making Molehills Into Mountains

**FADE IN:**

 **EAGLE SENIOR CONDOMINIUMS**

Lucile Taylor-Leonard is quickly putting the finishing touches on the table that is already set with plates, cutlery, and glasses along with a bottle of sparkling apple cider, a baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas. The house is decorated with nice furniture and the walls are filled with all sorts of family photos.

LUCILE (cheerful): Art, hurry up. (a beat) Brad, Randy, and Mark should be here soon!

ART (off-screen): I'll be out in a minute once I get a tie on! My hands are being difficult.

Lucile sighs and Art comes out of a back room holding a tie in his hands, looking deeply frustrated.

LUCILE (soothing): Art, the boys won't care that you're wearing a tie. You look fine.

Art nods and tosses the tie down the hall just as a knock sounds. Lucile smiles and hugs him.

LUCILE (kind): Now, there's the Art I know and love. (loud) Boys, the door's open!

The door opens and Brad and Mark come in. Suddenly, retching sounds can be heard.

MARK (glares at Brad): You shouldn't have driven so fast with the windows closed!

LUCILE (concerned): Is that Randy throwing up outside? Is he all right?

Brad and Mark exchange a concerned look and Art gives them a look right back.

ART (stern): Come on, you can't keep secrets from your grandparents!

Just then, Randy comes into the house and closes the door before sighing heavily.

LUCILE (worried): Randy, are you all right? (a beat) We heard you getting sick.

Randy pauses, eyes Mark and Brad briefly, and then sighs as he shakes his head.

RANDY (nervous): I have thyroid cancer and I'm in chemotherapy for it right now.

Art looks shocked and Lucile hurries over to Randy and gives him a warm hug.

RANDY (quiet): Mom knows, but I'm too afraid to tell Dad about it because he's going to blame that whole time I was in New York and 9/11. (a beat) Wilson died because of cancer from 9/11…

ART (thoughtful): Timothy does not handle change well. (a beat) I remember when Lucile and I told him we were going to get married; he gave both of us the silent treatment for a week.

Randy nods and Randy, Brad, Mark, and Art sit at the table as Art shares the story.

* * *

 *****FLASHBACK*****

 **TAYLOR HOUSEHOLD – December 1999**

The Taylor home is decorated for Christmas and the light outside floods the neighborhood. Jill, Randy, and Mark are all sitting at the kitchen counter. The door opens and Tim comes inside.

TIM (eager): Well, I'm off to the hardware store to get supplies to decorate for the lighting contest.

JILL (amused): Don't forget that Art and your mother are coming for dinner tonight.

Tim sighs and is about to leave when the doorbell rings. He goes to answer it and finds Art and Lucile.

TIM (hugs them both): I thought you two weren't coming over until dinner time.

LUCILE (looks at Art nervously): Can we come in? (a beat) We need to talk to all of you.

Art and Lucile come inside and Tim closes the door. Jill notices that Art and Lucile look nervous.

JILL (pleasant): Do you want some coffee?

ART (nervous): No, no… (a beat) Lucile and I have been dating for a while now…

Tim freezes, but Jill suddenly smiles while Brad and Mark listen intently.

LUCILE: We've decided to get married on Christmas Eve. (a beat) With just the family present.

Tim's eyes widen in shock and he doesn't look happy about the news, but Jill, Randy, and Mark go embrace Lucile and Art. Tim silently moves back into the kitchen without saying a word.

JILL (anxious): Christmas Eve isn't that far away! (a beat) There's a lot of planning!

LUCILE (pleasant): We wanted to do it at a time when Brad, Art's daughter, and everyone else could be here. We really don't need a lot of planning or fancy things done; we just want a simple wedding.

While Jill and Lucile talk with Randy and Mark listening, Tim silently goes into the garage and begins to tinker with things. Art comes into the garage and watches Tim for a few moments.

ART (upset): Aren't you going to congratulate us, Timothy? We're getting married.

Tim doesn't reply and continues to tinker with things. Art sighs in frustration and leaves.

* * *

 *****FLASHBACK ENDS*****

 **FADE TO:**

 **EAGLE SENIOR CONDOMINIUMS**

Brad, Randy, Mark, Art, and Lucile are now sitting around the table, helping themselves to food.

RANDY (confused): How exactly is that story supposed to make me less nervous about telling Dad?

ART (gruff): Would you rather he find out from someone else that you're sick?

Randy shrugs and focuses on his plate, ignoring the worried looks that Brad and Mark are giving him.

LUCILE (worried): Why don't you boys tell us what you've been up to lately?

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **MARK'S (DOWNTOWN RESTAURANT)**

The restaurant is semi-busy and Tim sighs as he, Jill, Al, and Trudy come inside and linger at a 'Wait to Be Seated' Tim looks around at the busy tables and sighs irritably.

TIM: Did you call ahead for a reservation?

JILL (anxious): I didn't think it would be this busy tonight. It's usually not when Mark's off.

Tim sighs as a dark-haired man in a suit approaches the group and looks over them critically.

MAN (snobby): Gooood evening. (a beat) Do you have a reservation with us tonight?

TIM (calm): No, but the owner is our son and we have a family discount.

MAN (sighs irritably): Mark Taylor is your son? (a beat) I'll have to check with his wife.

Tim and Jill exchange a confused look while Al and Trudy watch curiously.

JILL (confused): Donna doesn't usually work nights. She's got two kids at home.

MAN (annoyed): I'm Santino and I am the maitre'd here (a beat) I don't involve myself in my bosses personal lives, but I know that Donna Taylor is here tonight. She's gathering what is hers.

TIM (confused): Santino, what do you mean she's gathering what's hers?

SANTINO (calm): I mean what I say (a beat) You are welcome to check if you like.

JILL (nervous) We'll go sit at a table, Tim. Find out what's going on, will you?

Tim nods and wanders into the back, leaving Jill, Al, and Trudy with Santino

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **KITCHEN**

Several kitchen workers and dishwashers are working at a steady pace, but a few nod politely to Tim as he walks past them and over to the offices. Donna, who is a svelte, dark-haired woman wearing a fancy pantsuit and nice jewelry, is in one of the offices, packing things into boxes.

TIM (concerned): Donna?

DONNA (looks at Tim): Oh, hi there, Tim. (a beat) I'm assuming Santino sent you back here?

TIM (concerned): Santino said you were packing your things. I thought you were with your kids?

DONNA (casual): Marissa's looking after them since Brad went out tonight. (a beat) I'm quitting the restaurant and giving full ownership over to Mark. We've been having too many fights lately.

TIM (concerned): Mark never told us that you two were having problems.

DONNA (sighs): I'm not cut out for marriage or kids and I've already told Mark as much.

Tim looks both stunned and concerned, prompting Donna to sigh as she continues to pack.

TIM (concerned): But…you and Mark seemed so happy last time you came over for dinner.

DONNA (sighs): Mark's trying to keep things together for the sake of the kids, but Tommy and Rachel are not stupid and I just can't take dealing with them anymore. I was never really close to them.

TIM (concerned): You had a C-Section with both kids and you had to take time to rest.

DONNA (upset): Tim, I _never_ wanted kids! (a beat) Mark was the one who wanted kids!

* * *

 **SMASH CUT TO:**

 **DINING ROOM**

Al, Trudy, and Jill are seated at a table for four and they have menus and drinks in front of them.

AL (nervous): Do you think I should call over to Randy's and see how Albert's doing?

TRUDY (calm): He'll be fine, Al (smiles) Albert's always been very responsible.

AL (fidgets with the menu and sighs): Jill, I talked with Randy a bit when I dropped Albert off.

JILL (nervous): You did?

AL (concerned): He told me about his cancer and chemotherapy. (a beat) Jill, I'm so sorry.

JILL (sighs): Tim doesn't know about it. (a beat) Can you please not mention it in front of him?

Al's face suddenly reddens and Trudy's eyes widen with shock. Jill turns in her chair and sees Tim standing there looking very somber, yet confused. Jill tries to speak, but no sound comes out.

TIM (sits down next to Jill): Donna is here. (a beat, looks at the menu) I'd like some wine.

Al and Trudy exchange a look and Jill fidgets nervously, but Tim silently looks over the wine list.

AL (concerned): Tim, I know you're upset. (a beat) If there's anything I can do…

TIM (scoffs): Donna just told me that she and Mark are splitting up and I come to the table only to find out that Randy has kept a very big secret from me! (a beat, slams menu down) I'm more than upset!

JILL (eyes widen) Mark and Donna are splitting up? (upset, quiet) I can't believe that!

Tim sighs and drums his fingers on the menu for a few moments before getting up.

TIM (upset): You know what? I'm not in the mood for this. (a beat) You three have fun.

As Jill opens her mouth to speak, Tim gets the keys out of his pocket and sets them on the table.

TIM (annoyed) I'm going to take a walk by the hardware store and visit Wilson after that.

JILL (concerned) What time will you be home?

Tim shrugs and leaves the restaurant just as Santino comes over to the table.

SANTINO: Are we finally ready to order?

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **RANDY'S HOUSE**

Albert is sitting on the couch, silently reading a pamphlet about alcoholism that his father gave him after his experiment with alcohol. Bobby and Jillian come out of their rooms and sit on the couch.

JILLIAN (whiny): Albert, can we watch a movie?

ALBERT (pockets the pamphlet): I guess so. What movie do you want to watch?

WIL (comes out of his room): They're supposed to go to bed!

BOBBY (mad): Daddy told us we could stay up late! (a beat) It's Friday!

WIL (glares at Albert): They're supposed to go to bed so Dad doesn't get stressed out by them!

ALBERT (annoyed): That's not what your father told me, Wil.

WIL (scoffs): You're such a terrible babysitter. (a beat) My dad has cancer and gets tired easily, so he doesn't want Bobby and Jill up when he gets home! I'm gonna tell my dad you're a screw up!

ALBERT (annoyed): Do whatever you want. (a beat) Bobby, Jill, why don't you pick a movie?

Wil stomps off back to his room, but Bobby and Jill begin going through a shelf full of DVD's.

BOBBY (runs over to Albert with a DVD): Can we watch Aladdin, Mister Albert?

ALBERT (takes the DVD): That sounds good. I'll put this in and then clean up the kitchen, okay?

Bobby and Jillian nod excitedly and Albert starts the movie before he goes into the kitchen. He puts all of the dishes into the sink and puts the leftover pizza into one box before trashing the other boxes.

WIL (comes storming into the kitchen): The movie's too loud (a beat) What are you doing?!

ALBERT (nervous): Cleaning the kitchen so that your parents won't have to do it later?

Wil scoffs, but before he can speak, the front door opens and squeals fill the room. Albert and Wil come out of the kitchen and see Bobby and Jillian trying to hug Randy, who looks tired, but happy.

WIL (scoffs): Dad, we had pizza and Albert let Bobby and Jillian watch Aladdin.

RANDY (surprised): What's wrong with that? It's Friday night and no school tomorrow.

WIL (scoffs): Albert cleaned the kitchen! (a beat) Babysitters don't clean kitchens!

RANDY (sighs): Thank you so much, Albert (a beat) It's one less thing I'll need to do tonight.

Wil stomps off to his room, Bobby and Jillian return to their movie, and Randy pays Albert.

RANDY (calm): Did you want a ride home or did you call your dad to pick you up?

ALBERT (calm): It's a warm night. (a beat) I'll take a bus home. Thank you, Uncle Randy.

Before Randy has a chance to reply, Albert grabs his things and leaves. Randy silently wanders into the kitchen and eyes the box of pizza before going over to the phone, deeply concerned for Albert.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **CEMETERY**

The cemetery is quiet and the sun is almost down. Tim silently approaches an expensive looing headstone that sits under a weeping willow tree along with a bench. He sighs and sits on the bench.

TIM (somber): Hey there, Wilson. (a beat) I'm sorry I haven't visited you more often over the years.

A small breeze suddenly crops up and Tim hears a familiar chuckle in the midst of the wind.

WILSON'S VOICE: Heidi-ho, good neighbor. (a beat) I'm not upset that you've had a busy life.

TIM (confused): Wilson? (a beat) How can I hear your voice if you've been dead a long time?

WILSON'S VOICE (calm): Tim, I'm in your heart and in your mind. (a beat) You wanted to talk to me.

TIM (sighs): I just found out that Mark and Donna are having marriage problems and that Randy's been hiding his cancer from me. (a beat) Why would Mark and Randy not trust me with their problems?

WILSON's VOICE (thoughtful): Have you ever heard of making a mountain out of a molehill?

TIM (confused): Yes, but I don't get what that has to do with Mark and Randy not sharing…

WILSON'S VOICE (thoughtful): Do you remember when your mother and old high school shop teacher decided to get married? (a beat) Mark and Randy were still living at home at that time…

TIM (sighs): I just didn't want anyone replacing my father and I didn't know how to share it.

WILSON'S VOICE (thoughtful): Instead of explaining that to everyone, you gave your mother and your teacher the silent treatment for a week and everyone thought you were being a big jerk.

TIM (nods): I'm just not good with change. (a beat) Wilson? What do you think I should do?

WILSON'S VOICE (thoughtful): Just be supportive and don't make yourself any mountains.

The breeze disappears, leaving Tim alone with his thoughts and with the advice he was given.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **BORLAND MANSION**

The door opens and Albert comes into the house looking tired and drained from how he was treated by Wil at the Taylors. He silently puts his coat and shoes away before going into the kitchen.

ALBERT (opens the fridge) Ugh, there's nothing good. (a beat) I hated that job so much.

Irritated, Albert slams the fridge and begins rooting through the cupboards. He comes across a bottle of rum in one of the cupboards that is filled with baking supplies. Sighing, he takes the bottle of rum out.

ALBERT (opens the bottle): I'll just have a little bit and put it back. Nobody will ever find out.

Raising the bottle in a fake toast, Albert silently takes a sip, shudders, and then slowly continues to drink, unaware that Alma has come downstairs and is watching in horror as he drains the bottle.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	8. Broken Lives

**FADE IN:**

 **ADOPTION AGENCY**

Brad and Marissa are seated on a couch in a waiting room that is decorated with colorful furniture while posters explaining adoption litter the walls. Marissa silently takes Brad's hand and looks at him.

MARISSA (anxious): We're doing the right thing, aren't we? (a beat) We can always try again…

BRAD (sighs): We've been trying to have a kid ever since we got married and it's not working, honey. (a beat) We've had all sorts of tests and treatments and nothing's happened. I think trying again won't work.

MARISSA (anxious): I've told you before, Brad, if you want out…

BRAD (anxious): It's both of us, not just you. (a beat) I'm not going to leave you over this.

MARISSA (worried): Mark and Donna separated over the children thing.

BRAD (upset): Donna didn't want kids and only had them because Mark wanted them. They weren't a good match from the start, but they married because Donna got pregnant with Tommy. Mark wanted to do the right thing and she's resented him for it. (a beat) Tommy and Rachel are upset about it.

Marissa nods and Willow Wilson suddenly comes into the waiting room holding a clipboard.

WILLOW (cheerful): Brad! (a beat) So, you and Marissa are my next interview, hmm?

BRAD (pleased): Willow, I didn't know you worked here. (a beat) I thought you had gotten married?

WILLOW: That went by the wayside back when Uncle Wilson got sick because my man didn't like that I was spending so much time with family. After the divorce, I went to school and got a degree which Uncle Wilson insisted on paying for. (a beat) He was dying…I couldn't exactly say no.

Brad nods and Willow sits down. The three begin to talk about the process of adoption.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **TOOL TIME SET**

A professional kitchen setup and appliances are set out and Mark, who is wearing a chef's jacket, is silently setting up a set of knives and other small cookware items. Tim comes on set.

TIM (calm): Hi there, Mark. (a beat) I'm glad you could make it on the show today.

MARK (nods): The kids are in school, so I have time. (a beat) I work the dinner rush tonight.

TIM (sighs): Mark, I saw Donna the other night at the restaurant. (a beat) Are you okay?

MARK (shrugs): She quit at the restaurant and wants to move out when the kids aren't home.

TIM (concerned): Is there anything that can be done?

MARK (sighs): Donna accused me of trapping her into marriage when she got pregnant with Tommy, but I just wanted to do the right thing. I wanted to be there for my son and marriage was the way to do it.

TIM (nods): I think you two getting married should have been more about love, to be honest.

MARK (quiet): We thought we _were_ in love. That's why we had sex before getting married, but…

TIM (sighs): Sex has consequences. (a beat) Donna doesn't seem to want to deal with them.

MARK (concerned): Do you think you and Mom could babysit Rachel and Tommy tonight, Dad?

TIM (worried): Sure. (a beat) Mark, I feel like there's something you're not telling me here.

MARK (hesitant): After I got home from dinner with Grandma and Grandpa, Donna was there and she started yelling about how I let my parents spy on me too much. (a beat) We had a huge fight and…

TIM (concerned): In front of the kids?

MARK (nods): I got some things together and I took the kids to a motel. (a beat) I'm a bit tired.

TIM (calm): Look, after the show, why don't we go pick up Tommy and Rachel from school and then you guys can stay with your Mom and I? (a beat) It's gotta be better and cheaper than a motel."

Mark nods and goes back to setting up just as Donna comes on to the set dressed in travelling clothes, prompting Mark and Tim to stop what they're doing. Donna sighs and looks uncomfortable.

MARK (uneasy): Donna, what are you doing here? (a beat) The kids are at school right now.

DONNA (sighs): I know. (a beat) I want to talk about where our marriage is heading.

MARK (concerned): Donna, this isn't the place for this. (a beat) Not at my dad's show.

Donna scoffs just as Al comes on to the set with Heidi. The two freeze at seeing Donna there.

MARK (nervous): I guess the show's going to start soon.

Donna responds by slapping Mark hard across the face, prompting Tim and Al to get between them.

TIM (upset): There's no spousal violence on my set. (a beat) Why did you do that, Donna?

MARK (angry): Better me than the kids! (a beat) You hit them enough last night!

Tim pales, Al goes white, and Heidi's eyes widen in shock. Mark sighs and covers his face.

The 'Tool Time' music suddenly starts and Al, Tim, and Heidi hurry backstage. Mark follows them, but Donna follows him. A moment later, Heidi comes out and faces the audience.

HEIDI (pleasant): Does everyone know what time it is?

AUDIENCE: Tool Time!

HEIDI (cheerful): That's right! (a beat) Now, here are the hosts, Tim 'The Toolman' Taylor and Al Borland!

Tim and Al walk on to the set and the audience cheers.

TIM (pleasant): Today, we're going to be looking at kitchen tools and technologies. (a beat) To help us do that, we've got my youngest son, Mark, here today. Mark owns 'Mark's' downtown.

The audience cheers as Mark walks out in his chef's whites and stands at the kitchen set-up.

DONNA (marches out): Mark Taylor, we're not done talking yet!

TIM (upset): Donna, we're in the middle of a show. Can this wait until after the show?

MARK (upset): Donna, please, this isn't the best time for this.

TIM (concerned): Anyway, Mark's going to show us the latest in cooking tools and technology!

DONNA (rude): Oh, Mark's got the latest technology, all right (a beat) He just can't use it properly and it ends up making us two children that force us to get married. (a beat) He should keep it to himself.

The audience gasps and Heidi quickly hurries off the set to find Security.

AL (calm): Donna, this is disrupting our segment and maybe it would be better if you left.

Just then, Security arrives with Heidi and Donna scoffs at seeing them.

MARK (anxious): Donna, please, just go. (a beat) I can't take your abuse anymore and neither can the kids.

The audience gasps and begins talking to each other anxiously. Al and Tim look uncomfortable.

DONNA (angry): I never even wanted them! (a beat) How else am I supposed to keep them and you in line when they've got all this kid crap they want to do and you want to be at your dive!

Mark takes a step back and Tim immediately steps in front of him. A security officer takes hold of Donna, but Donna wriggles free, picks up a glass bowl, and hurls it at Mark's head. Mark pushes Tim out of the way and falls when the bowl hits him in the head and shatters. The audience begins screaming.

TIM (anxious): Mark! (a beat, drops to his knees) Heidi, call the police and an ambulance!

Donna flees the set before Al or Heidi can stop her while the audience talks anxiously.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **ONCOLOGY - DETROIT HOSPITAL**

Randy is sitting in an easy chair with his eyes closed while receiving chemotherapy. Jill comes into the chemotherapy unit with a workbag and a smoothie. She silently sits in a chair beside Randy.

RANDY (tired): Mom, is that you?

JILL (gentle): I brought some work with me, Randy, so you can keep resting.

RANDY (sighs and opens his eyes): No, the nausea's gone for now.

JILL (nods): I brought you a smoothie for after the session's over. (a beat) Strawberry.

Randy smiles, but his smile fades a bit when Tim suddenly comes into the chemo suite.

JILL (confused): Tim, I thought you and Mark were doing an episode of Tool Time?

TIM (uneasy): Um, it ended early because Donna…had a bit of a meltdown and threw cookware at Mark's head. He's getting some stitches in his forehead and then we're going to his house to pack things for him, Tommy, and Rachel. (a beat) I told Mark he and his kids could stay over for a little while.

JILL (shocked): Donna threw cookware at Mark's head? (a beat) Mark's getting stitches?

RANDY (sighs): Donna's been having problems. (a beat) Mark told me a bit about it at dinner.

Tim and Jill look at Randy in astonishment and Randy sighs before letting out a small yawn.

RANDY (tired): When we had dinner with Grandma and Grandpa Art, Mark was anxious the whole time and he admitted that he was worried about leaving Tommy and Rachel with Donna. (a beat) I'm not sure if she's doing anything, but Mark's been trying to keep his evenings free so he can be there for his kids.

TIM (upset): What do you mean by 'doing anything?' (a beat) Drugs? Alcohol?

Randy shrugs and goes back to sleep. Jill gives Tim a concerned look and Tim sighs heavily.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **DETRIOT HIGH SCHOOL**

Brad and Marissa come into the high school and find that the students are eating lunch. As they walk down the hallway, they notice Albert and Alma standing by Albert's open locker, talking quietly.

ALMA (upset): I know it was you who took it from the cupboard. (a beat) Don't make me tell.

ALBERT (scoffs, closes his locker door): I didn't take anything.

ALMA (sniffs): Your breath smells funny, Albert (a beat) What, did you bring it to school?

Brad freezes in his tracks and gives Albert a look. Alma pulls his locker open, revealing a small bottle of rum in the top compartment of the locker. Brad frowns and Marissa's eyes widen in shock.

BRAD (upset): Is…is that a bottle of alcohol on school property, Albert Borland?

ALBERT (takes the bottle out): It makes me feel good. (a beat) That one kid I babysat for made me feel like crap cause he wouldn't listen and my dad doesn't like that I want to go be a nurse after I graduate high school. This makes me feel like I've got some actual worth.

BRAD (upset): Come with me right now. (a beat) Let's dump that in the bathroom sink.

Brad kisses Marissa, grabs the bottle, and then leads Albert into a nearby bathroom.

BRAD (hands the bottle to Albert): It's your bottle. (a beat) You dump.

Albert's hand shakes as he opens the bottle and extends it towards the sink, but he dumps the contents of the bottle in the sink and puts the bottle in the trash. Brad sighs as he looks at Albert.

BRAD (upset): Do you think I should tell the principal? (a beat) Or should I talk to your parents?

ALBERT (annoyed): I don't care what you do, Mister Taylor. (a beat) Why were you gone this morning?

Brad sighs and gestures for Albert to follow him. They walk to Brad's empty classroom and Albert sits at his front row desk while Brad takes a seat at his desk and gives Albert a calm look.

BRAD (calm): Being caught with alcohol at school is something you can get suspended for and I'd hate to do that with you being so close to graduation. (a beat) You're an honor roll student and you're…

ALBERT (annoyed): And I had to babysit this 11 year old kid named Wil who was a holy terror and tried to get his little brother and little sister to be bad. (a beat) Last time I babysit for Uncle Randy!

BRAD (sighs): You must be talking about Wil. (a beat) Randy has cancer and Wil is upset about it.

Albert nods, but doesn't say anything and Brad crosses his arms, sighing as he studies Albert intently.

BRAD (concerned): Albert, what is going on with you? How long have you been drinking booze?

ALBERT (upset, tears fill his eyes): I had a fight with my dad at the Tool Time set a while back and when I got home, the liquor cabinet was open. (a beat) My dad knows and encouraged me to try Alateen…

BRAD (concerned): You know I have to tell your parents about this at the very least, right?

Albert nods and watches as Brad silently pulls out his cell-phone, sighing as he dials Al's home number.

BRAD (as someone answers): Hello, Uncle Al, this is Brad. (a beat) I need to talk to you about Albert.

As the phone conversation continues, Albert sighs, folds his arms, and buries his face to cry.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	9. Seeking Self-Repair

_**FADE IN:**_

 _ **TAYLOR HOUSEHOLD**_

Mark, who is sporting a bandage around his head and bruises on his face, is asleep on the couch in sweats, slippers, and a loose shirt. Randy is silently making sandwiches in the kitchen and keeping an eye on Mark. The front door opens and Tim and Jill come in carrying suitcases while Tommy (7) and Rachel (8) follow carrying backpacks, stuffed animals, and lunchboxes. Jill sighs at seeing Mark asleep.

RANDY (calm): Hey there, Mom and Dad. (a beat) Mark got tired of waiting for you to come back.

JILL (concerned): Well, that's all right. (a beat) Don't you have chemo or work today, Randy?

RANDY (shrugs): I work from home and chemo was two days ago. (a beat) Mark asked me to come over.

TIM (nods): Well, we got what we could from the house. (a beat) We'll go get more things later.

TOMMY (yawns): Grandpa Tim, I'm tired. I want a nap.

JILL (kind): Tommy, why don't I show you and Rachel to your rooms and you can both take naps, okay?

Tommy nods and Jill leads him and Rachel upstairs. Tim leaves a suitcase at the door and comes into the kitchen, sneaking a peek at the sleeping Mark as he does. He watches Randy make sandwiches.

TIM (kind): How are you doing, Randy? (a beat) Thanks for coming over to hang out with Mark.

RANDY (sighs): I go in tomorrow to see if the tumor's shrunk enough to have surgery.

Tim (looks worried): Does Lauren know. Do your kids know? (a beat) I know Wil's been grumpy…

RANDY (tired): Wil's been a brat lately and he's mad because I grounded him last night for mouthing off to Lauren. (a beat) She hasn't been feeling well lately and I worry my cancer's stressing her out.

Tim nods, his worry growing as Jill comes downstairs and into the kitchen.

JILL (kind): Tim, you'd better go if you're going to get to Al's on time.

RANDY (confused): What's going on at Al's? (a beat) Poker game?

TIM (kind): The poker game is tomorrow night and it's here. (a beat) Jeff, Marty, Al, and Art will all be over here, but you, Brad, and Mark are welcome to come. We're doing a Tool Time remote at Al's today.

Randy nods and sighs. Tim and Jill share a kiss before Tim gets his jacket and leaves through the garage.

JILL (calm): Sit down and I'll put together some lunch. (a beat) Tell me how you've been feeling.

RANDY (concerned): Aren't Brad and Marissa supposed to come over today with that social worker?

JILL (shocked): I forgot about that. (sighs) They're not supposed to come until dinner…

RANDY (concerned): Maybe you want to order takeout so not to scare the social worker off?

JILL (gives Randy a look): I'm glad you haven't lost your sense of humor along with your energy, smarty-pants. (a beat) After lunch, will you help me clean up a bit? I might wake Mark to help out too.

RANDY (nods): Sure. (a beat) I hope Brad and Marissa get to adopt.

Jill nods and begins to gather things for lunch as Randy sits at the kitchen counter.

* * *

 ** _CUT TO:_**

 ** _BORLAND MANSION_**

Al is sitting at the kitchen table, silently reading through pamphlets he got about alcoholism and Ala-Teen while Trudy is putting out a platter of sandwiches and juice boxes for the show. Albert and Alma come into the kitchen, having just come home from school. Albert immediately sees the pamphlets.

AL (calm): How would you two like to see a Tool Time remote? There will be one here later on.

ALMA (amused): You're going to let Uncle Tim break something in the house?

TRUDY (gives Alma an amused look): Uncle Tim's gotten better at building over the years.

ALMA (sighs): I've got homework today, so can I skip out on watching the remote?

ALBERT (confused): What's the remote about?

AL (concerned): How to secure a wine cellar and liquor cabinet with a lock.

ALBERT (upset): You told Uncle Tim that I tried drinking, Dad? I haven't done it lately!

AL (firm): You took it to school and it was a good thing that Brad called us about it instead of going to the principal! (sighs) Taking that stuff to school could have gotten you suspended, Albert Borland!

ALBERT (scoffs): I haven't had anything since!

AL (annoyed): I got these pamphlets about Alateen and I'd like you to go to a meeting.

Albert storms off out of the kitchen and Alma silently follows. Al sighs, deeply exasperated.

TRUDY (encouraging): I'll talk to him while you're doing the Tool Time remote.

The doorbell suddenly rings and Al rushes to the door, forcing a smile on his face as he opens it and lets the Tool Time crew, Heidi, Amy, and an enthusiastic looking Tim in. The crew go off to set up and Heidi and Amy go into the living room to talk, but Tim lingers.

TIM (pleasant): Hey Al, Heidi's daughter Amy wanted to come on set today as part of her internship…

AL (sighs): That's fine. (a beat) Albert's angry about the Tool Time remote today.

TIM (concerned): Why would he be mad about it? He could be on it if he wanted to be.

AL (swallows hard): I don't know how to say this, but…Albert's been having problems with alcohol lately. (a beat) Ever since he babysat Randy's kids that one night, he's been using it for comfort…or whatever.

TIM (concerned): Albert's been drinking? He's only 17 and that's underage drinking, Al.

AL (upset): I know. (a beat) He took it to school and Brad caught him with it, but he didn't report it.

TIM (annoyed): Al, I did _not_ need to hear that when Brad and Marissa are bringing over a social worker tonight to interview us. (a beat) You know that there are support groups for kids with those…

AL (nods): I've got some literature on it, but Albert's upset right now. (a beat) We should go set up.

Tim looks concerned, but follows Al into the kitchen where the crew is setting up and enjoying food with Heidi and Amy. Trudy is working at the table and looks pleased.

* * *

 ** _CUT TO:_**

 ** _TAYLOR HOUSEHOLD_**

Jill, Mark, and Randy are sitting at the table eating sandwiches and the phone rings. Jill sighs, sets her sandwich, and gets up. As she goes to the phone, Mark suddenly looks nervous.

JILL (answers phone): Hello?

There is loud, angry shouting on the other end and Jill quickly holds the receiver away from her.

JILL (anxious): Mark, it's Donna (a beat) She sounds very upset.

MARK (sighs): Just hang up. I don't want to talk to her when she's like this and she knows that.

Jill hangs up the phone and looks puzzled as she returns to the table.

JILL (concerned): Donna didn't sound right on the phone.

MARK (sighs): A month ago, I found some discrepancies when I was looking over the books for the restaurant and I found out that Donna was stealing money from it. (a beat) She was a manager there and I paid her and the rest of the staff well, but she stole enough so the staff almost didn't get paid.

Jill and Randy look shocked and exchange a look, but Mark sighs helplessly.

MARK (upset): Donna has had a problem with drugs and alcohol for a long time, even before we met, but she took a break when she became pregnant. (a beat) I think she did, anyway.

RANDY (upset): Donna stole money from your restaurant for drugs and booze?

MARK (uneasy): Yes. (a beat) I filed a report with the police over it when I found out about it.

JILL (confused): How come she isn't in jail, then? Mark, don't tell me you dropped the charges.

MARK (tired): No, Donna got arrested and I bailed her out because it wouldn't be good for Tommy and Rachel to see their mother in jail. I thought she would get better, but she hasn't.

RANDY (confused): You let her work at the restaurant after she stole from you?

MARK (tired): I tried, but she stole again and I was forced to fire her. (a beat) She's still using.

JILL (concerned): That must be why she was sounding funny on the phone.

MARK (sighs): We've been separated since I fired her. I've filed for divorce and sole custody…

RANDY (upset): So Donna got high or drunk cause she's mad about that?

Mark nods and resumes eating his food, sighing when he hears quiet footsteps.

RACHEL (sad): Daddy, I'm hungry. (a beat) Can I have a sandwich, please?

MARK (kind): Sure you can, honey. (gets up) Do you want me to make it for you?

RACHEL (worried): Does your head hurt from where Mommy hit you on the TV?

Mark cringes, but goes over to the kitchen counter where the sandwich stuff is still out. He silently makes a sandwich for Rachel while she goes over to the table and sits next to the empty chair.

RANDY (concerned): Hey Rachel, did you want to watch Grandpa Tim on Tool Time?

RACHEL (worried): Daddy said we gotta read a book before we can watch TV.

MARK (tired): It's okay to bend the rule today, sweetie. This is kind of a new situation.

Rachel nods, but doesn't move. Seeing that she is nervous, Randy gets up, walks over to the TV, and turns it on before going back to the table. Tim and Al appear on the screen and Jill, Randy, and Rachel watch as they secure an electronic look on the door leading to the wine cellar.

RACHEL: What are they doing on Tool Time?

Mark shrugs and brings a plate with a sandwich on it over to Rachel. She picks it up and begins to eat.

JILL (concerned): It looks like they put an electronic lock on the wine cellar.

MARK (sighs tiredly): Rachel, can you hang out with Grandma and Uncle Randy for a bit? Daddy's really tired and is going upstairs to lie down for a little while. (a beat) Is the guest room clean, Mom?

JILL (concerned): Do you have a headache or does your face hurt? I can get your prescription from the cabinet.

MARK (sighs): A small one. (a beat) Can you cut the pill in half?

As Jill goes to the kitchen, Mark's pain increases and he massages his face and forehead.

RANDY (concerned): You should lie down, Mark. (a beat) I can watch Rachel.

Jill brings a pill and glass of water to Mark. Mark takes the pill and downs the water gratefully.

MARK (tired): Thank you, Mom. (a beat) Rachel, Daddy's going upstairs now.

As Mark heads upstairs, the door opens and an anxious looking Lauren comes in wearing a jacket over a pair of pink scrubs. Randy looks confused and concerned, but Jill hustles Rachel into the living room and begins setting her up with a tub of toys that they keep in the living room.

RANDY (concerned): Lauren, aren't you supposed to be at work?

LAUREN (sighs): Randy, we need to talk. I…I'm pregnant.

Jill's eyes widen in shock and her mouth drops open as she looks at them, but Randy says nothing.

* * *

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **BORLAND MANSION**_

Al is sitting at the kitchen table, silently eating a sandwich. There is now a visible lock on the kitchen liquor cabinet and no bottles in sight. Tim comes into the kitchen and sees that Al's eating.

TIM (calm): That was a good Tool Time remote. I just hope it sends a positive message.

AL (concerned): I hope so. (a beat) If only I could get Albert to see how alcohol is not the way to cope.

TIM (sighs): Wil is lashing out at people because he's angry about Randy's cancer. Randy grounded him.

Al sighs, but continues to eat in silence. As Tim sits at the table, Albert comes into the kitchen.

ALBERT (quiet): Um, Dad, what did you do with those pamphlets? I'd like to look at one of them.

AL (calm): They're in one of the drawers. (a beat) I put them away so you could have privacy.

TIM (apologetic): You know, Albert, Wil doesn't have anything against you personally. He's just angry about Randy having cancer and he's been moody to everyone lately. (a beat) Randy grounded him.

Albert silently goes over to the drawers, rummages through them, and finds the literature.

ALBERT (sighs): Uncle Tim, Wil being a brat when I babysat him isn't the reason I started drinking.

Tim looks confused and he and Al exchange a look. Albert silently thumbs through the literature.

TIM (concerned): Then what was it? (a beat) Drinking at the age of 17 is illegal, you know.

ALBERT (annoyed): My dad thinks me wanting to be a nurse isn't cool and he got upset about it when I said that on Tool Time. (a beat) I honestly don't care, though, and I'm looking into nursing programs.

AL (shocked): You're looking into programs without involving your mother or me?

ALBERT (annoyed): I have top grades and I'm also looking into scholarships since you won't pay for it.

TIM (gets up): Al, Albert, maybe you two should have a good talk about this.

AL (shocked): Your mother and I are perfectly capable of paying for your education, Albert!

ALBERT (mad): As long as I do something you're happy with! (a beat) What do you think, Uncle Tim?

AL (annoyed): I just want you to do something you're happy with! And I want the drinking to stop!

ALBERT (mad): It's not so easy! (a beat) And you had to humiliate me through Tool Time!

TIM (sighs): Albert, your dad did the remote because he doesn't want you to have access to any more alcohol here, but he did not humiliate you on Tool Time. (a beat) Underage drinking is a widespread…

ALBERT (mad): I'm almost an adult and it makes me feel better about life sucking!

Al freezes, his expression concerned. Tim looks confused: he didn't know Albert's life was hard.

AL (confused): What about your life is hard? You have a nice house, a loving family, plenty of food…

ALBERT (mad): I go to school each day and I'm beat up or teased cause I'm considered the rich brainiac who's got the dad on the crappy tool show. I eat lunch alone and my stuff's always getting stolen. I hate looking at myself each day and realizing that I'm not worth a lot.

AL (concerned): Why haven't you told your teachers about this? Brad's one of your teachers.

ALBERT (sad): I don't want to show that I can't solve my own problems. (sniffles) I'm…stronger…

Seeing that Albert is about to cry, Al gets up, goes over to him, and pulls him into a hug.

TIM (sighs): Part of being strong, Albert, is knowing when you need to ask others for help.

Albert cries in Al's arms for a few minutes and then pulls away, looking significantly calmer.

ALBERT (tired): I'd like to look at that Ala-Teen thing. (sad) I don't like hating myself.

AL (kind): I don't like that you hate yourself and I promise that we'll all help you feel better, okay? I love you a LOT, Albert!

While Al and Albert hug again, Tim silently waves goodbye and slips out to give them space.

 ** _FADE TO BLACK_**

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	10. That Which Cannot Be Fixed

**FADE IN:**

 **TAYLOR HOUSE**

The table has been extended and it is set with plates, cutlery, napkins, and glasses and the entire front area has been straightened up. Boxes of takeout food from various restaurants are sitting on the counter and Jill, who is wearing business clothes, is putting them into various serving dishes. Tim comes in through the garage and looks tired, but pleased. He gives Jill a gentle hug and kiss.

TIM (calm): Has anyone arrived yet? (a beat) The Tool Time remote was successful.

JILL (calm): Mark and his kids are upstairs getting dressed and Randy, Lauren, and their kids are on their way just as soon as they get ready. Brad and Marissa called and are on their way…

TIM (sighs): I hope nothing goes wrong. Brad and Marissa tried for 10 years to have kids on their own and if they can't adopt, I don't know what they'll do. I want everything to go just right.

JILL: I do too; that's why I ordered takeout. (a beat, the doorbell rings) Go answer the door.

Tim goes over to the door and opens it, smiling when he sees Brad, who is carrying a pile of adoption paperwork in a briefcase, and Marissa. He lets them in and gives them each a hug.

BRAD (nervous): I hope this interview goes well. (a beat) Our family is pretty crazy.

Before Tim can comment, Mark comes downstairs and gets his jacket from the coat stand.

MARK (nervous): I'm afraid I have to miss dinner. (a beat) Donna…she wants to meet.

BRAD: Why can't you just invite her for dinner? The social worker is coming tonight.

MARK (sighs): Because inviting a drug addicted alcoholic would destroy your chances.

Brad's eyes widen in surprise and Marissa looks shocked, but Tim sighs softly.

TIM (calm): Do you want me to call you a cab, Mark? You shouldn't be driving…

MARK (sighs): I called one. (sighs) Just tell the kids I went to work, okay?

Tim nods and Mark leaves the house in a hurry. Brad gives his father a look.

TIM (concerned): Just don't worry about it. (a beat) Dinner's just about ready.

Brad nods and silently makes his way to the table with Marissa. Just then, the back door opens and Randy comes in with Lauren, Wil, Bobby, and Jillian. Everyone is dressed in nice clothes.

JILL (eager): Let's get seated at the table (doorbell rings) Tim, can you get that?

Tim opens the door and finds Jeff, Carrie, Art, and Lucile. He hugs them all as they come in.

LUCILE (cheerful): Brad, Marissa, I think it's wonderful you're going to adopt!

BRAD (concerned): The social worker's just interviewing the family to see if we're eligible…

Just then, Rachel and Tommy come downstairs dressed in their best clothes.

RACHEL (eager): Daddy said we had to dress in our best to help Uncle Brad, Grandma!

JILL (kind): Well, don't you two look adorable! (a beat) Brad, help me set up the kids table.

Brad and Jill get a kids table and chairs out of the closet and set it up near the couch.

TOMMY (sighs): Did Daddy go talk to Mommy?

BRAD (walks over to Tommy): Yeah, he did, but he wanted me to tell you that he loves you and Rachel.

Tommy nods and gives Brad a hug, which Brad returns. Tim and Jill exchange a worried look.

JILL (sets up the table): Okay! (a beat) Rachel, Tommy, Wil, Jillian, Bobby, you sit at this table.

Wil scowls, but Randy sternly points towards the kids table and Wil takes a seat between Bobby and Jillian while Tommy and Rachel sit together. Tim, Jill, Randy, and Lauren take seats at the adults table.

CARRIE: Jill, honey, Jeff and I can sit with the kids if you want. (a beat) We need the practice.

Jill shrugs and Carrie and Jeff sit at the table next to a relieved looking Rachel and Tommy.

JILL: How is your journey through the adoption process going, anyway?

Carrie and Jeff exchange a look, but before either can reply, the doorbell rings. Brad runs to the door and opens it. Willow is standing there wearing professional clothes and a big smile.

BRAD (lets Willow in): Everyone, this is the social worker who is going to help us adopt.

* * *

 **FADE TO:**

 **RESTAURANT**

WAITER: Will there be anything else, Mister Borland?

Al, who is sitting at a table with his family, smiles at all of them encouragingly.

ALBERT (quiet): Can I get a milkshake? (a beat) Please?

AL (nods): We'll all get one. (a beat, looks at waiter) Four strawberry milkshakes to start.

The waiter nods and leaves. Albert swallows hard and looks at his plate.

ALBERT (quiet): You didn't have to do this, Dad. (a beat) I certainly don't deserve it.

AL (concerned): Albert, you're going to Alateen and you've been doing a lot better since then.

TRUDY (gentle): Honey, we just want to show that we love you and your sister…

ALBERT (curious): Even if I want to become a nurse and not a tool guy?

AL (amused): You think I wanted you to become a tool guy? (a beat) You really thought that?

ALBERT (shrugs): You're always talking about how I should learn to build stuff.

AL: Learning to help sick and hurt people is sort of like construction.

ALMA: I don't want to build stuff either. (giggles) That and blowing up stuff is Uncle Tim's job.

Albert cracks a grin and he and Alma start giggling mischievously. Al sighs calmly.

WAITSTAFF (off-screen): Ma'am, are you sure you're feeling all right?

Al, Trudy, Albert, and Alma look towards the source of the voice just in time to see a waiter walking alongside a nervous looking Mark and a testy looking DONNA TAYLOR, who has long red hair that is pulled back in a bun on top of her head, is wearing capris and a low cut shirt.

DONNA (annoyed, loud): Will you please back off and get us some menus? (a beat) Now?!

ALMA (worried, whispering): Dad, what happened to him? (a beat) Did he get beat up?

TRUDY (concerned, whispering): Al, isn't that Mark?

AL (nods, whispers): I think that's his wife, but I thought she was arrested after what happened on Tool Time. (a beat, pulls his cell phone out) If something happens, I'm going to call Tim.

Over at Mark and Donna's table, Mark silently drinks some water as he studies Donna nervously.

DONNA (sighs): Thank you for bailing me out. (a beat) How's your head?

MARK (tired): It hurts sometimes. (a beat) I'm supposed to get a lot of rest right now.

DONNA (amused): So you're out here with me. (a beat) Where are the kids?

MARK (tired): They're safe. (a beat) Donna, what is it you wanted to talk about?

Donna sighs irritably and drinks from the glass of wine that is in front of her.

DONNA (irritably): I need money. (a beat) I can get my licence back pretty soon…

MARK (concerned): What happened to the money you got from the restaurant?

DONNA (irritable): I needed it…for other things.

MARK (tired): Donna, I need money to take care of Tommy and Rachel.

DONNA (pouty): Maaaaark….do you know how hard it is to not be able to drive?

MARK (as the waiter approaches with menus): We should pick what we're going to eat.

Donna snatches a menu from the waiter while Mark calmly takes a menu and reads it.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **TAYLOR HOUSE**

Brad, Marissa, Randy, Lauren, Wil, Bobby, Jillian, Mark, Rachel, Tommy, Jeff, Carrie, Art, Lucile, Tim, Jill, and Willow are all eating dinner. The doorbell rings and Tim gets up to get it. He opens it to find Marty.

TIM (kind): Hi there, Marty. (quieter) You're a little late for dinner.

MARTY (comes in) Sorry, Gracie and Claire were over with their boyfriends and we got to talking…

RANDY (amused): Gracie and Claire have boyfriends again?

MARTY (nods): Oh hey, Randy. (a beat) It's been a while since I've seen you!

RANDY (kind): Lauren and I just moved back to Detroit with our kids.

MARTY (nods): I honestly thought you'd never leave New York. You had a huge career there…

TIM (nervous): Marty…

RANDY (shrugs): I went to school there because of the journalism opportunities and I didn't expect to be out there for so long, but I was. Lauren and I thought Detroit would be better for our family…

JILL (anxious): Marty, did you want to join us?

Tim leads Marty over to the table and Marty sits down in the empty seat next to Willow.

MARTY (smiles at Willow): Well, hello there. (a beat) My name's Marty. What's yours?

BRAD (mortified): This is Willow Wilson. She's the social worker helping Marissa and I adopt.

WILLOW (pleasant): I'm Willow. (a beat) You know, I can do the interviews sporadically. They don't all have to be done tonight. I'm simply content observing how you get along as a family for now.

Brad exhales sharply and Marissa pats his hand reassuringly. Tommy stands up.

TOMMY: Gramma Jill, I'm full. (a beat) Can I go read on the couch?

JILL (gets up): Of course, Tommy. (a beat) Do you want me to read with you?

Tommy shrugs and goes into the living room, grabbing a small book from a tote bag near the couch.

RACHEL (yawns): Grandma, can I go read in my room?

JILL (looks to Willow): I'm sorry, Tommy and Rachel are really young and they tire easily.

WILLOW (kind): It's fine. (a beat) They're Mark's kids, right?

RACHEL (leaves the table): Mommy and Daddy are fighting.

TIM (concerned) Rachel.

Rachel disappears upstairs and Brad silently groans, covering his face in embarrassment.

JILL (concerned): Mark and his wife are having issues, so Mark and his kids currently live here.

TOMMY (looks up from his book): Mommy beat Daddy up.

Tim's eyes go big and Willow sighs, nodding patiently as she looks at Tommy.

BRAD (nervous): Um, Willow, I hope this doesn't put you off to wanting to help us.

WILLOW (reassuring): Brad, I've known you and your family a long time, so it doesn't.

Tim's phone suddenly goes off and he checks it, frowning as he reads the message sent to him.

JILL (concerned at Tim's expression): Tim?

TIM (gets up): Um, Al's just sending me a text about the show tomorrow. (a beat) I'll take it in the garage.

Jill frowns, but doesn't say anything as Tim disappears into the garage as fast as he can.

RANDY (nervous): Mom, can I skip dessert?

LAUREN (looks at Randy, concerned): Randy, are you feeling all right?

RANDY (sighs): Just a little nauseous. (a beat) It happens sometimes.

WIL (annoyed): You shouldn't have eaten so much after having chemo yesterday, Dad.

Willow's eyes widen in shock and Brad sighs irritably before getting up and going to the fridge.

BRAD (concerned): Do you want some gingerale?

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **RESTAURANT**

Donna is surrounded by several empty glasses while holding a half-full one in her hand while Mark is nervously sipping water. A waiter approaches carrying a tray of two spaghetti dishes.

WAITER: I have your orders. The garlic bread will be out shortly.

DONNA (sneers at the food): I'm a chef and my husband's a chef…what is THAT?!

MARK (upset): It looks very nice, thank you. (a beat) Donna, stop it. We're in public.

DONNA (scoffs): Mark, I could cook a better meal than that! (a beat) I…

MARK (sighs irritably) Donna, you were in restaurant management…

Donna glares at Mark as the waiter sets their plates of spaghetti in front of each of them.

MARK (anxious): Thank you. (picks up his fork) I don't know about you, but I am going to eat.

DONNA (annoyed): Maaaark…I want to talk about our relationship and my children.

MARK (annoyed): I told you that you need to be clean and sober to be around them.

Donna scoffs and takes another sip of wine, so Mark begins to eat his meal quietly. Just then, Tim comes into the restaurant and makes a beeline for Al's table, but Donna notices him and scoffs.

DONNA (annoyed): Did you call your fool of a father to spy on me, Mark?

Mark, however, doesn't reply and watches as his father talks to Al and Trudy while Albert and Alma eat.

DONNA (slams wine glass down on the table) Really, Mark?! (scoffs) I AM YOUR WIFE!

Almost all of the waitstaff disappear into the kitchen, all of them worried about the situation. A moment later, a man in a suit comes out and walks over to Mark and Donna's table.

MANAGER: Ma'am, I am the manager of this establishment and you have been very disruptive ever since you arrived. (a beat, sighs) I am going to have to ask you to leave.

DONNA (scoffs): Mark, are you going to drive me home? (scoffs) You ARE my husband.

MARK (sighs): Donna, I want a divorce. (a beat) And full custody of the kids.

Tim, Al, and Trudy look shocked, but Alma and Albert remain quiet. Donna, however, looks angry.

DONNA (angry): You… _what?!_

MARK (sighs): I can't do this anymore, Donna. (a beat) The kids can't do this anymore.

Donna's eyes go wide and she chucks the wine glass towards Mark, but misses and the glass and wine hits the nearby wall. As Donna stands with her plate of food in hand to hurl at Mark, sirens fill the air and cops flood the restaurant. The cops take the plate from Donna's hands and stand her up.

TIM (anxiously hurries over to the table): Mark, come on. I'll give you a ride home.

Mark gets up and heads towards Tim, but Donna reaches out and grabs his arm roughly.

MARK (pulls away): Donna, let go! (a beat) You're hurting me!

Donna, however, increases her grip and Tim finally manages to extract Mark from Donna's grip. Donna screams like a banshee, kicks both Mark and Tim, and fights the cops as they handcuff her.

MARK (sighs, looks to the manager): How much is the bill?

MANAGER (quiet): Don't worry about it. (a beat) I'll charge everything to her.

TIM (anxious): Mark, come on. Let's go outside and sit in the car.

OFFICER (nods): That's a good idea. (glares at Donna) You're in a lot of trouble, ma'am.

As Tim leads Mark out of the restaurant, Albert looks at his parents rather nervously.

ALBERT (concerned): Mom, Dad, is that what drinking can do to a person?

Alma starts crying, terrified by the scene, and Trudy quietly comforts her.

AL (nervous, watches as Donna is led away): It can do terrible things to a person if they become dependent on it. (a beat) I'm not sure how much she had to drink, but she was quite…

ALBERT (upset): I don't want to turn into THAT. I don't want to drink anymore, Dad.

Nodding, Al pats Albert's shoulder and then sends a silent prayer of thanks heavenward.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **TAYLOR HOUSE**

Dinner is over and the tables have been cleared. Jill, Brad, Marissa, Willow, Wil, Randy, and Lauren are all sitting on couches in the living room. Willow, Brad, and Marissa are looking over an adoption binder.

The front door opens and Tim comes in with an arm around a tired looking Mark.

TIM (kind): Mark, there might be some leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry.

Willow looks at Mark's bandaged head with concern, but doesn't say anything. Mark silently goes over to the fridge and begins rummaging through it while Tim silently walks over to the couch.

TIM (pleasant): What are you guys doing?

BRAD: We're looking at photos of kids who need families.

MARISSA (sighs): They are all so cute. I do not know how we are going to pick.

WILLOW (kind): There are also events where you can meet children who want families. (a beat) I can get you a list of when and where the events are going to be if that's something that interests you.

As Willow continues talking with Brad and Marissa, Jill silently gets up and wanders into the kitchen.

JILL (quiet): Mark, did you want me to get you a plate?

WILLOW (sighs tiredly and stands): Thank you for dinner tonight. Everyone was very kind to me, especially that one fellow that was late. (a beat) He actually left his phone number on my napkin.

Tim snickers, but Brad and Randy look mortified. Willow, however, chuckles as she goes to the door.

WILLOW (pleasant): Brad, Marissa, I'll get you the list in a couple of days. (a beat) Goodnight.

Willow leaves and Brad lets out a sigh of relief. Randy and Lauren get up from the couch.

LAUREN (kind): I'll go upstairs and get Bobby and Jill. (a beat) Wil, get your shoes.

MARK (sighs as he takes a takeout box out of the fridge, quiet): Mom, I need some help.

JILL (nods): What kind of a plate do you want? There were lots of leftovers.

MARK (tired): I need you to help me get a lawyer. I told Donna tonight that I want a divorce.

Tim's eyes go wide with shock, but Brad doesn't look too surprised. Randy and Lauren gasp.

TIM (stunned): That's what made her go so crazy at the restaurant?!

JILL (concerned): Mark, whatever you and the kids need…we'll help you.

BRAD (sighs): I can't say I'm surprised. (a beat) You toughed it out for longer than you should have.

TIM (mad): Brad, that's not a nice thing to say! (a beat) Donna has problems…

MARK (sighs and puts food container on the counter): Brad's right.

JILL (anxious): Brad, Tim, stop arguing. It's Mark's decision to what's best for him and his kids.

RANDY (confused): I'm kinda confused as to why you married Donna in the first place.

MARK (annoyed): Because she got pregnant and I wanted to be there for my child.

Just then, Lauren comes back downstairs with Bobby and Jillian in tow.

LAUREN (kind): Mark, Rachel and Tommy already went to bed. I hope that's okay?

MARK (sighs): That's perfect. (a beat) I don't know how I'm going to tell them.

Overwhelmed, Mark lowers his head and begins to cry. Tim, Jill, Brad, and Randy all silently walk over to Mark and gently envelop him in a hug. Marissa sighs sadly while Lauren gets the kids ready to go.

 **FADE TO BLACK**

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	11. Heavy Hearts

**FADE IN:**

 **TAYLOR HOUSEHOLD**

Mark is sitting on the living room couch, silently filling out divorce papers while Tommy and Rachel play with toys from a tub in the corner. The side door opens and an anxious looking Randy comes inside.

MARK (looks to Randy): Hey there, Randy.

RANDY (anxious): Are Mom and Dad home, Mark?

MARK (shrugs): Dad's at work and Mom's doing baby shopping with Marissa.

RANDY (shocked): Did Brad and Marissa get a kid already or is she pregnant?

MARK (shrugs): No, but Mom wanted to show Marissa what she'll need if she does get a kid.

Randy sighs and clasps his hands together. It's obvious he's very nervous.

RANDY (nervous): I have to tell someone. (a beat) The tumors are finally small enough for surgery.

MARK (pleased): That's good news, Randy. (a beat) Isn't it?

RANDY (nervous): I don't know how Lauren is going to take it…being pregnant and all.

RACHEL (worried): You gotta get operated on, Uncle Randy?

Randy nods and sighs as he takes a seat in a soft chair. Rachel looks worried and begins to clean up her toys just as the front door opens and Jill comes in with an anxious looking Marissa.

TOMMY (anxious): Gramma Jill, Uncle Randy's gonna have an operation!

Jill's eyes go wide and Marissa gasps, both of them looking at Randy as they come over to him.

JILL (concerned): Are the tumors finally small enough, Randy?

RANDY (nods): The surgery is next week. (a beat) I had chemo earlier and took the bus home.

JILL (upset): You could have called us! (a beat) The bus is full of germs, Randy!

Mark sighs as he finishes the papers and stands up. Jill and Marissa look at him.

RANDY (tired): Lauren is volunteering at Bobby and Jillian's school today, Dad and Brad are working, you were busy with Marissa, and Mark's busy too. I sat in the front and there wasn't a problem.

MARK (sighs): Um, Mom, could you please watch Tommy and Rachel? I need to go give these to my lawyer and then go by the restaurant to check on things. I should be back by dinner time.

JILL (concerned): You're done with the divorce papers already, Mark?

MARK (nods): It wasn't hard. (a beat) I'm allowed to drive again, so I'm going to take my car.

JILL (concerned): Mark, why don't you take Randy with you? Have some brotherly bonding time.

Mark looks at Randy, who nods. Mark gets his keys and the two men leave the house.

RACHEL (sad): Does this mean my mommy doesn't love me or Tommy anymore?

TOMMY (confused): What's a divorce, Gramma Jill?

MARISSA (concerned): Do you kids like cookies? (a beat) We can make some together if you want.

Rachel and Tommy suddenly look eager and quickly put their toys away while Jill goes to the garage.

* * *

 **INT. GARAGE**

Tim is working on the hotrod and the engine is almost put together. Jill comes into the garage.

TIM (eager): What do you think? (a beat) This should be all done by the time Wil is old enough to drive.

JILL (sighed): Do Randy and Lauren know that you're making the car for Wil?

TIM (shrugs): I'm sure it'll come up in conversation (a beat) He's going to love it.

JILL (shakes her head in disbelief): Mark and Randy just took Mark's car out for a drive.

TIM (pleased): Oh, yeah? Maybe I should ask Mark if he wants me to give his car more power...

JILL (annoyed): Mark's car is fine; it's his life that's a mess. (a beat) Mark finished the divorce papers and he took them to his lawyer just a little bit ago. I insisted that Randy go with him to make sure he's okay.

TIM (sighs): That was quick. (a beat) He's just barely recovered from being beat up on Tool Time...

JILL (annoyed): Tim! This is NOT about Tool Time! (a beat) Tommy and Rachel are asking questions...

TIM (working on the engine): About the car? (a beat) They're way, way too young to drive, but I appreciate their enthusiasm. Maybe when they're old enough, I'll build them both cars.

Jill scoffs and Tim sets his tools aside before getting up and giving Jill a concerned look.

TIM (concerned): They're Mark's kids, honey. (a beat) How do we explain to them about divorce?

JILL (nervous): Well, we have some time. Marissa's got Tommy and Rachel helping her make cookies.

Tim nods and the two linger in the garage, both of them silently wondering what to do.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **DOWNTOWN MICHIGAN**

Randy is sitting in the passenger seat of Mark's car while it's parked in front of the legal office and he looks tired. Sighing, Randy checks his watch and slowly drifts off with his head on the rest.

As Randy sleeps, a car pulls in behind Mark's car and that car's tire suddenly pops. Alarmed, Randy wakes, bolts out of the car, and begins throwing up in a trash can with a hand on his chest. As Randy is throwing up, Mark comes out of the office and freezes at seeing Randy throwing up and panicking.

MARK (concerned): Randy, are you okay?

RANDY (anxious): Something exploded (wheezes) I'm...I'm back in the Tower...

Randy sinks to his knees and closes his eyes and Mark pulls his cell-phone out of his pocket.

MARK (concerned): Do you want me to call for an ambulance?

Randy suddenly opens his eyes, blinks, and looks around. He sighs as he massages his forehead.

RANDY (tired): I...it was just a panic attack. (a beat) I've been thinking about Wilson lately.

Mark helps Randy to his feet and leads him to the car before giving him a gentle hug.

MARK (concerned): Because you're having surgery?

RANDY (upset): How come I survived 9/11 just to get cancer like Wilson?! (a beat) I don't get it.

Mark helps Randy get into the car and Randy sighs, suddenly frowning as he looks out the windshield.

RANDY (weak): Mark, is that Donna on that corner?

Mark turns and his eyes widen as he sees a very thin redhead standing on the street corner wearing a tank top, a tight skirt, and heels with her hair in a braid. Donna turns from the street and sees Mark.

DONNA (walks over to Mark): Hey there, handsome (a beat) I'm sort of working, but I can make time...

MARK (upset): You're working as a prostitute while you're out on bail?! (a beat, sighs) Donna...

DONNA (annoyed): I'm cut off from the restaurant and I have to pay the legal aid people who are helping me get a divorce from your highness. (scoffs) Unless you want to give me money...

MARK (disgusted): No! (a beat) What you're doing could land you right back in jail!

Donna moves closer to Mark and strokes his cheek seductively and Mark allows it for a moment, closing his eyes briefly before re-opening them and taking a step back. Donna scowls.

MARK (irritated): I just put the papers in with my lawyer. I want a peaceful divorce.

Donna scowls, spits at Mark, and stalks off back to the corner. Mark gets into the car.

RANDY (tired): So Donna's a prostitute so she can pay to divorce you, but she wants to stay married?

MARK (pulls out of the spot): I thought I was doing the right thing by marrying her...

RANDY (tired): Wilson did the right thing on 9/11 and he died for it in the end.

Mark gives Randy a worried look, but Randy turns and looks out the window in silence.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **FADE IN:**

 **TAYLOR HOUSEHOLD**

The cookies are in the oven and Marissa is cleaning up the kitchen while Tommy and Rachel eat samples of cookie dough on spoons at the kitchen counter. Tim and Jill come out of the garage.

JILL (kind): Okay, Rachel, you wanted to know what divorce is, right?

Rachel nods silently and stops eating her cookie dough while Tommy continues to eat his.

JILL (concerned): Your parents don't want to be married to each other anymore, but they both want to still love you and Tommy. (a beat) When a married couple doesn't get along for long enough...

RACHEL (upset): Why don't why my mommy and daddy want to be married anymore?

TOMMY (upset): Cause Mommy threw a big bowl at Daddy's head on Grandpa's show.

RACHEL (upset): Tommy and I don't even fight. (drops spoon) Don't they love us?

TIM (sighs): Marriage is like a car...(a beat) It needs certain parts to work together in order to run.

Marissa looks amused, Jill looks annoyed, and Rachel and Tommy exchange a look.

RACHEL (confused): So Mommy and Daddy are parts in a car? (a beat) I don't get it, Grandpa.

MARISSA (gentle): I think what your Grandpa Tim is trying to say is that if a married couple doesn't get along for long enough, they are sometimes happier not being married anymore. I'm sure both your parents love you very much and always will; they just can't love each other.

TOMMY (quietly): Mommy likes to drink from big bottles. (a beat) She smells funny a lot.

Just then, the front door opens and Brad comes into the house, having just gotten off work. He rushes into the kitchen and dips Marissa into a gentle kiss. Marissa looks amused and returns the kiss.

BRAD (pleasant): I got a call from Willow as I was leaving work! Our profile has been approved!

RACHEL (confused): Uncle Brad, how come you and Auntie Marissa don't have kids?

BRAD (gentle): I...we aren't able to have any, kiddo. (a beat) Do you know what adoption is?

The front door suddenly opens again and Mark comes into the house looking both concerned and frustrated. Tim can see Randy march into Wilson's old backyard and storm into his house.

MARK (sighs): The papers are in. (a beat) I think something's wrong with Randy.

JILL (concerned): He's got his surgery coming up. Of course he's probably a little anxious.

MARK (upset): Randy had a panic attack downtown and then asked why he survived 9/11 just to end up getting cancer like Wilson did. (concerned) I...I think the surgery's reminding him of Wilson.

RACHEL/TOMMY: Who's Wilson?

TIM (sighs): Wilson was a friend of ours who used to live where your Uncle Randy lives now. He got sick and passed away long before either of you were born. (a beat) He was a very good friend to all of us.

JILL (anxious): Does Randy think he's going to die like Wilson? His cancer...their cancers are different.

MARK (concerned): Rachel, Tommy, why don't you guys go upstairs and get your workbooks? Now that I'm home, we can work on your basic math and writing (a beat) We'll play a game after dinner.

Tommy drops his spoon on the counter and runs upstairs, but Rachel stays where she is.

RACHEL (upset): Daddy, are you and Mommy really divorcing? How come she doesn't love us?

Mark sighs and promptly hugs Rachel, who begins to cry quietly. Tim and Jill exchange a look.

MARK (gentle): I don't know, pumpkin. (a beat) We're not happy being married to each other, but I promise that we'll do our best to love you and Tommy just as we did while we were married. Okay?

Sniffling, Rachel nods and quietly goes upstairs while wiping her tears on her shirt sleeve.

MARK (sighs): I...I hope this isn't any harder on them than it has to be. (a beat) I'm tired...

Tim silently picks up the phone and dials a phone number. Several dial tones sound before he hangs up.

TIM (concerned): Randy's not picking up. (sighs) Mark, did Randy really wonder why he was still alive?

MARK (concerned): I don't know what to do for him. I wasn't involved in 9/11 and I wasn't there...

JILL (gentle): Wilson didn't want anyone there but your father and Willow when he died, honey.

Tim silently goes outside and peeks over the fence. He sees Randy sitting in a lawn chair, crying quietly with his hands over his face.

 **FADE TO BLACK**

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	12. Lights at the End of the Tunnel

**FADE IN:**

 **TOOL TIME SET**

The Tool Time Theme song plays and Heidi walks on to the set. The studio audience cheers.

HEIDI: Does everyone know what time it is?

STUDIO AUDIENCE: TOOL TIME!

HEIDI: That's right! (a beat) Here are your hosts, Tim the Tool Man Taylor and Al Borland!

The audience cheers as Tim and Al walk out and over to an empty table.

TIM: Welcome to Tool Time. (a beat) In honor of several upcoming graduations, we've decided to show some of the tools that high school students will need going into college and some of the tools that college students will need to succeed in the workforce.

Tim presses a button and the table flips over, revealing an array of laptops, tablets, office supplies, and professional looking bags.

AL: Students going into college will need the best and most up-to-date technology to succeed.

TIM: Why do you suppose that is, Al? (a beat) Is college being taught by robots nowadays?

The audience laughs and Al sighs, shaking his head.

AL: Tim and I are both believers in getting further education after high school. With the way the job market is today, employers want only the best. (a beat) College or university will help you be the best.

TIM: That's right, Al. (a beat) To talk to us about college, we have a special guest with us today.

AL: Heidi's daughter, Amy, will be graduating college this spring and she'll be headed for the workforce. (a beat) Heidi, did you and Amy want to come out to share about college?

The audience cheers as Heidi and a calm looking Amy come out on to the set.

TIM: Amy, here, is going to the local college right now and is set to graduate this spring.

AMY (pleasant): That's right, Tim. (a beat) I'm going to be getting a degree in Office Administration.

AL: And have you got a job for after you graduate or are you currently looking?

AMY (sighs): Um, I have a job after I graduate, but it doesn't start until around Christmastime.

TIM (eager): What job do you have?

AMY (sighs): Motherhood. (a beat) I just went to the doctor a few days ago and I'm pregnant.

The audience gasps and Heidi's eyes widen in shock. Tim and Al exchange a look.

HEIDI (concerned): You're pregnant? (a beat) I...I'm really happy for you, Amy.

Heidi and Amy hug and the audience claps, but Tim and Al both look shocked.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **DETROIT HIGH SCHOOL**

'Tool Time' is playing on a television in Brad's classroom and all the students are stunned at Amy's revelation. Brad is sitting on a chair near the window and his expression is pained.

 _TIM (anxious): Well, that's an interesting development (a beat) I think that this is wonderful news and with your permission, Amy, we'd like to have you come back later on for another segment..._

The bell rings and the class files out, but Brad doesn't move for several seconds. He finally gets up, turns the TV off with the remote, and silently walks from his classroom to the staff room. The school principal, Kathryn Watts, and his mother are sitting on the couch in the staff room, quietly talking.

PRINCIPAL WATTS: Mister Taylor, is today's college episode of Tool Time over already?

BRAD (sighs): Yeah. (a beat) The episode ended prematurely.

PRINCIPAL WATTS (amused): What did your father blow up this time?

BRAD: Um, the guest college student announced she was pregnant...

JILL (eyes widen): Heidi's daughter is pregnant?

BRAD (sighs): I turned it off because Dad ended the segment after that.

PRINCIPAL WATTS (exhales sharply): Well...I guess it wasn't such a bad idea to let your class watch a Tool Time episode. (a beat) You should go on there to promote the importance of further education because life doesn't always turn out as planned. I know you didn't originally plan on being a teacher.

BRAD (shakes his head): No, but after the accident that wrecked my soccer career, I ended up needing something else to do. (a beat) I had a friend who was a teacher in a lot of ways and that inspired me...

JILL (thoughtful): Wilson...

Brad nods and sighs. Principal Watts looks thoughtful as she hands Jill a small folder.

PRINCIPAL WATTS: Mister Taylor, since you're here, do you know where Albert Borland is?

BRAD: No, I don't teach him until later in the day. (a beat) Is he in trouble?

PRINCIPAL WATTS: What I am about to tell you does not leave this room. (a beat) Albert Borland requested counseling from someone he knew and trusted. His father recommended your mother.

Brad nods and Jill sighs softly. Principal Walters and Jill stand and shake hands.

PRINCIPAL WALTERS: Mister Taylor, since you have a spare, could you help your mother?

Brad nods and leads his mother from the staff room, sighing as they head down the hallway.

JILL (concerned): It bothered you when Amy said she was pregnant, didn't it?

BRAD (upset): How is it that an unmarried college student can get pregnant so easily and Marissa and I have been trying for years without success? (a beat) Is it because I got hurt in that soccer accident?

JILL (annoyed): Brad, you almost lost the use of your legs in that accident because you got tackled by an opposing team who didn't like you. (a beat) You were in a wheelchair for several weeks...

BRAD: I know and I should count my blessings, right? (a beat, stops by the weight room and sees Albert inside): Albert?

Albert, who is sitting on a weight bench reading a book, looks up nervously.

ALBERT (nervous): Yes?

BRAD: Albert, you asked to talk to my mom?

ALBERT (sighs): Yeah, I did. (a beat) I, uh, sent in some applications to nursing programs...

BRAD (confused): Why do you sound nervous? (a beat) It's cool to go to college.

ALBERT (nervous): I...I didn't tell my parents that I applied. I'm worried about what they'll say.

JILL (sighs, sits on a bench opposite Albert): Albert, I think your parents will be happy that you're taking your education so seriously. (a beat) It's not like they can't pay for your education.

ALBERT (nods): Alma's got her application in already to the local college. She wants to stay close to home right now and I can't blame her. She's always been closer to Mom and Dad...especially lately.

Albert suddenly looks uneasy and sighs as he puts the book back in his backpack.

ALBERT (upset): I feel like my drinking upset my dad and it hasn't been the same between us. (a beat) I haven't touched a bottle in a while, but he doesn't seem like he trusts or believes in me anymore.

Jill and Brad exchange a concerned look, neither of them knowing what to say.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **TAYLOR HOUSEHOLD**

Tim comes into the house through the garage and begins rummaging through the fridge. As he takes a beer out, he catches sight of activity in Randy's backyard. He sets the can on the counter and walks outside to the fence. To his surprise, Lauren is in the backyard puking her guts out.

TIM (concerned): Lauren, are you okay?

LAUREN (looks up): Oh, hi there, Tim. (a beat) I'm pregnant and it's really hard on me.

TIM (nods): Where's Randy? (a beat) Does he know that you're still getting really sick?

LAUREN (sighs): No, Randy's really upset about his upcoming surgery. He's taking a nap.

TIM (concerned): Have you seen the doctor about you being sick so much?

LAUREN: I did and the doctor's told me to take it easy and go on maternity leave, but Randy doesn't make that much because he doesn't go into the office. (a beat) If I went on maternity leave...

Having heard voices in the yard, Randy comes out and sees Lauren and his father talking.

TIM (concerned): Well, you know Jill and I have saved a good deal of money since she started her practice and I took on the job of executive producer of Tool Time. We could float you a loan...

RANDY (upset): Dad, I wouldn't feel right taking charity from you and Mom.

TIM (concerned): It's a _loan_ , Randy. (a beat) To be paid back as you can when you are both well enough to work again. (a beat) Neither of you are well right now and you're going on four kids.

Lauren sighs and touches Randy's arm and the two look at each other in silent communication.

RANDY (nervous): Dad, what if I die from this cancer? (a beat) Lauren and the kids...

TIM (sighs, taps the fence): Randy, your cancer is not nearly as advanced as Wilson's was by the time he found out about it. Wilson...Wilson was nervous about going to the doctor and he went only after we had a chat over the fence about it. (a beat) It was Stage 3 and growing when they found it...

RANDY (stunned): I never knew how bad Wilson's cancer was. (a beat) I...I should have called more.

TIM: Randy, Wilson didn't want anyone to know how bad the cancer was, but he ended up confiding in your mom and I after he got overwhelmed by it. (a beat) The treatments were very hard on him and they ended up not doing him any good, so he stopped treatment. You are not as bad off as he was.

LAUREN (reassuring): Randy, your cancer is operable and treatable. (a beat) You'll beat it.

TIM: And the most important thing to remember is that having a positive attitude helps.

Randy sighs and promptly hugs Lauren for several moments before turning to his dad.

RANDY (quiet): All right, I'll accept your loan. (a beat) With the terms you stated.

TIM (relieved): Good. (a beat, extends his hand over the fence) Let's shake on it.

Tim and Randy shake hands and Lauren looks immensely relieved.

 **FADE TO BLACK**

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	13. Ode to Silent Heroes - Part I

**FADE IN:**

 **TAYLOR HOUSEHOLD – EARLY MORNING**

The front door opens and Tim comes into the house carrying a sleeping Bobby in his arms while Jill is carrying a sleeping Jillian in her arms. Lauren and Randy follow with a tired looking, but awake Wil.

LAUREN (gentle): Please behave for your grandparents and at school. (a beat) I want you to go to school today, Wil, because you need the distraction. (a beat) Did you bring your backpack?

Wil nods, but doesn't say much. Randy responds by giving Wil a gentle hug, which he accepts.

RANDY (concerned, quiet): Love you, Willy. (a beat) Will you please try to be happy today?

WIL (quiet): Okay, Dad (a beat) I…I love you too.

Randy releases Will and sighs tiredly.

TIM (quiet): I'll drop you two off at the hospital on my way to Tool Time and then drop by after the show's finished, all right?

Randy nods and watches as Tim and Jill carry Bobby and Jillian to the couches, lay them down, and cover them with afghans. Lauren takes a hold of Randy's arm as Tim and Jill come back.

JILL (sighs): I took a personal day today and I'll try to keep Bobby and Jill busy.

Randy nods and sighs. Tim and Jill both hug Randy and Lauren before Tim leaves with Randy and Lauren. Jill locks the door and puts an arm around Wil to try and reassure him.

JILL: Why don't you get a little more rest before school? The basement bedroom is free.

Wil nods and quickly disappears downstairs just as Mark comes down the stairs.

MARK (concerned): I got up to see Randy off to the hospital, but I heard someone leave.

JILL (sighs): Your dad just left with Randy and Lauren (a beat) How are you doing, Mark?

MARK (shrugs): Today's about Randy (a beat) I hope he doesn't die like Wilson did.

* * *

 ****FLASHBACK****

 **TAYLOR BACKYARD – 2010**

Tim is rebuilding the gazebo with fresh wood and Wilson comes out into the backyard.

WILSON: Heidi-ho, good neighbor.

TIM (kind, turns): Hi there, Wilson (a beat) How was your appointment with the oncologist?

Silence fills the yard and Tim turns to see Wilson lean against the fence looking somber.

WILSON (somber): It's back and it's everywhere. (a beat) I'm dying, Tim.

TIM (upset): Isn't there some sort of chemical trial they could do?

Jill comes out and looks at the half-built gazebo and then sees Tim and Wilson.

JILL (kind): How's the gazebo coming? (a beat) How are you doing, Wilson?

Tim silently walks over to the fence and sighs. Jill knows that something is wrong.

TIM (upset): Wilson, there's got to be something more they can try.

JILL (concerned): Wilson, what's wrong?

WILSON (somber): My cancer's back and it's terminal. (a beat) Nothing they can do.

Jill's eyes widen and she begins to cry. Tim holds her gently while Wilson watches with sad eyes.

 *****END OF FLASHBACK*****

* * *

 **TAYLOR HOUSEHOLD**

MARK (upset): Wait…Dad said Wilson didn't quit chemo until 2011.

JILL (sighs tearfully): Your dad talked Wilson into fighting as hard as he could…Wilson tried again.

MARK (sighs): Wilson hung on til 2012, so he must have known that we needed him.

JILL (upset): We still do. (a beat) Randy's not going to end up like Wilson because they caught his cancer much sooner and there's better treatments for it then there was back then.

Mark hugs Jill and while they are hugging, Wil sneaks out of the basement and creeps to the front door with very little noise. He sighs and slips out of the house with his backpack on his back.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **DETROIT MEMORIAL HOSPITAL – EARLY MORNING**

Randy is sitting on a bed in a hospital gown and Lauren comes into the room looking tired.

LAUREN (kind): You should be in the bed, Randy. (a beat) Are you planning on running away?

RANDY (sighs): We've got time to watch Tool Time. Why don't we?"

Lauren looks amused, but sits on the bed besides Randy and turns the room's TV on.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **TOOL TIME SET**

Heidi is getting ready at the mirror that is backstage and Amy is sitting in a chair with hands over her barely visible stomach.

AMY (sighs): I talked with Dad and he called me irresponsible (a beat) What a _hypocrite_.

HEIDI (fixes her hair): Your dad has lots of problems, Amy. (a beat) That's why we divorced once your brother was old enough to be in school. I didn't want to put you and Timmy through that crap.

AMY: Uncle Tim was good to give you money til we were able to find a new house.

HEIDI (stunned): Amy, how did you know about that? (a beat) You were little.

AMY (shrugs): Uncle Tim and Uncle Al helped you move our stuff, Timmy, and I into the new house. (a beat) I was little, but I remember him begging you to let him help.

Heidi sighs patiently and Amy gets up. Heidi turns to look at Amy.

AMY: I'm like three months pregnant and I don't want this baby, but I want it to be happy.

Tim and Al walk in and Amy sighs before going off to the office.

TIM (kind): Hi there, everyone (a beat) Randy and Lauren are at the hospital.

The 'Tool Time' music suddenly plays and Heidi goes out. Al looks at Tim anxiously.

HEIDI (off-screen): Does everyone know what time it is?

AUDIENCE (off-screen): Tool Time!

HEIDI (eager): Here are your hosts…Tim, the Tool Man Taylor and Al Borland!

Tim and Al walk out on to the set and the interview station is set up. There are photos of different police, firefighters, and paramedics on the table along with framed medals. The audience cheers.

TIM (smiles): I am the Tool Man Taylor and you all know my assistant, Al Borland. (a beat) Today, we're going to do a salute to heroes today….whether they are in uniform or not.

Tim and Al walk over to the table and Tim gestures to two photos near the end of the table; one is of Wilson and one is of his family.

TIM (sighs): Heroes can be found everywhere and not every hero is in a uniform. (a beat) My wife is a hero in her own respect, but so are our sons…and our late friend, Wilson Wilson.

Al looks intrigued and the audience grows quiet.

TIM: Wilson was my mentor and an amazing friend who died several years ago from a cancer that he got from being in the Towers during the attacks of September 11, 2001. (a beat) Wilson was a freelancer speaker who was giving a presentation that day and he made it out before there was any sign that further trouble was coming. He didn't have any reason to go back in, but he did.

AL (intrigued): I didn't know that.

TIM (sighs): My middle son, Randy, was doing a story in the Towers that day and Wilson found out he was in there, so he went back inside when he was already out. Wilson got Randy out not long before the Towers fell and I will be forever grateful that my dear friend saved Randy's life.

The audience 'awws' and Tim sighs, a somber expression on his face.

TIM: Randy's currently facing his own battle with cancer that he too got from 9/11, but it's not as bad as Wilson's is and he's having surgery today to hopefully have it eradicated.

AL (shocked): You know what eradicated means?

TIM (sighs): I looked it up in the dictionary when I was planning the show with Lauren's help. (a beat) Anyway, people who battle serious illnesses are also heroes and are very, very brave…"

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **DETROIT HOSPITAL**

Randy looks at Lauren, deeply touched and astonished. Lauren smiles and hugs him.

RANDY (sighs): Thank you. (a beat) When did you talk to my dad?

LAUREN (smiles): When I went over to ask if they could keep the kids for today and to talk about the terms of the loan. (a beat) I wanted you to feel like you're a hero and very much loved.

Randy smiles and kisses Lauren just as a nurse comes into the room with an equipment cart.

NURSE (kind): Randy Taylor? I'm here to prep you and take you to pre-op.

Randy nods and Lauren stands up. Still holding tight to Lauren's hand, Randy lays down on the gurney.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **MARK'S RESTAURANT**

Mark is sitting in his office and 'Tool Time' goes on a commercial break. Mark gets up and walks into the dining room. He is stunned to see Marty and Willow Wilson walk into the restaurant.

MARK (grabs menus and walks over to them): Uncle Marty, Willow, welcome to my restaurant.

MARTY (nervous): Uh, hi, Mark. (a beat) I didn't know you were working today?

MARK (nods): Do you two want a table?

WILLOW (kind): That would be very nice, Mark. Thank you.

Mark leads Marty and Willow to a table and they sit. Mark hands them the menus.

MARTY (nervous): I thought you'd be at the hospital for Randy today, to be honest.

MARK (kind): I'm going through a divorce and I have two kids to support, so I have to work (a beat) I plan to stop by the hospital later after Randy is back in his room. What can I get you?

MARTY (sighs): Promise not to tell your dad you saw me? (a beat) Willow and I…

WILLOW (smiles): Marty and I have been sort of seeing each other for a few weeks now.

MARK (eyes widen): Really? (a beat) I didn't know you swapped numbers.

WILLOW (kind): We met at this little support group for singles. (a beat) Are you okay?

MARK (kind): What do you want to eat? (a beat) You're adults, so it's your business.

Marty and Willow look at their menus while Mark waits, his expression uncertain.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **TAYLOR HOUSEHOLD**

Jill is coloring with Jillian, Rachel, and Tommy at the table. Paper and crayons are scattered across the table and Jill is mostly watching while Jillian and Tommy focus on their coloring.

JILLIAN: Gramma Jill, can I make a nice card for Daddy? It might help him feel better.

JILL (kind): That's a great idea, Jilly (a beat) Let me find the card-making stuff.

Jill gets up from the table, but the phone suddenly rings and so she answers it.

JILL (concerned): Hello? (a beat) Oh, hi there Jeff. (a beat) Wait…what?

There is silence and Jill anxiously looks over at Rachel, Jillian and Tommy.

JILL (anxious): I'm babysitting Mark and Randy's kids since Mark's working and Randy's surgery is today. (a beat) What's Wil doing now? (sighs) When Marty gets back from lunch, can you please bring Wil over to our house and I'll talk to him? I know he's been having a hard time with Randy's illness.

Jill silently hangs up the phone and goes to the closet to find the right supplies, her expression troubled.

JILLIAN: Did Wil not go to school, Gramma? Is he at the tool shop? Daddy's gonna be mad at Wil.

JILL (sighs): Do you know what a secret is, Jilly?

JILLIAN: Yeah.

JILL: How about we keep Wil not being in school today a secret for right now?

Jillian shrugs and goes back to coloring. Jill silently walks over to her cellphone, which is lying on the counter, and silently sends a text to Lauren.

JILLIAN (worried): Wil's been making Daddy mad a lot lately. (a beat) Wil's being a brat.

JILL (sighs): We're not going to tell your Daddy about Wil skipping school because he's sick and needs to focus on getting better. (a beat) I sent a message to your mother on my phone about Wil and I said I would handle it so she could be with your dad. Uncle Jeff will bring Wil here in a little while.

Jill finds the craft box and brings it over to the table. Jillian, Rachel, and Tommy rummage through it.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **PRE-OP - DETROIT HOSPITAL**

Randy is laying on a gurney with a surgical cap on his head with an IV in his arm and Lauren comes into the room wearing scrubs. Randy smiles groggily, but Lauren looks worried.

RANDY (groggy): I guess working here has its perks (a beat) They let you in?

LAUREN (sighs): For a few minutes until they're ready to take you into the O.R.

Randy sighs and nods, but his groggy smile fades at seeing Lauren's expression. Lauren sighs.

LAUREN (sighs): Wil…Wil isn't handling this well at all. (a beat) He blew off school.

RANDY (worried, groggy): Is he all right? (a beat) I've been so worried about him.

LAUREN (sighs): He went and hid out at your dad's hardware store. Your Uncle Jeff called your mom and will take Wil to your parents house (a beat) I know this isn't what you need to hear…

RANDY (groggy): Yeah, it is. (a beat) He's upset…he needs to know we love him.

LAUREN (nods): I'll go talk to Wil later on…after you're back in your room.

RANDY (groggy): Go now. (a beat) It'll give you something to do. I hate worrying you.

LAUREN (kind): I'll go over to the hardware store while you're in surgery, then.

Two nurses suddenly come out and wheel Randy into the O.R., leaving Lauren alone.

 **FADE TO BLACK**

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	14. Ode to Silent Heroes - Part II

**FADE IN:**

 **TAYLOR HARDWARE (formerly Harry's Hardware)**

Jeff is playing with a tablet at the counter and watching a teen wearing a hooded sweater snake through the aisles with a backpack slung over one shoulder. The teen is staring at nothing in particular.

JEFF (concerned): Excuse me, you have to leave your bag at the counter.

The teen turns and lifts his hood, revealing an anxious looking Wil. Jeff's eyes widen.

JEFF (surprised): Wil. (a beat, checks his watch) Do you have a spare right now?

WIL (sighs): No. (a beat) I blew off school cause my dad's surgery is today.

JEFF (confused): If your dad is at the hospital, why are you at the hardware store?

The door opens and closes and Jeff suddenly looks towards the door.

LAUREN (concerned): Wilson Timothy Taylor, what are you doing here?

Wil turns and faces his mother while Jeff anxiously holds his breath.

LAUREN (concerned): Are you okay, Wil?

WIL (sighs): Is Dad going to die from cancer like Grandpa's friend Wilson did?

LAUREN (confused): Wilson? (a beat) Your dad's cancer isn't that bad, Wil.

WIL (sighs): We moved here so Dad could have chemotherapy and radiation for it, though.

LAUREN (sighs, gives Wil a hug): Your dad wanted us to move back to Detroit so you kids could be close to both sets of grandparents. He and I also missed our own parents.

WIL (concerned): Dad's really sick and I don't want him to die, Mom.

LAUREN (gentle): After Dad has his surgery, he's going to have more treatment just to get rid of whatever the surgeons don't get. (a beat) That does not mean your dad is going to die.

WIL (concerned): He seems so weak and tired all the time.

JEFF (concerned): Medicine makes people that way. (a beat) I'm on a fertility drug…

Lauren and Wil give Jeff a look and Jeff silently excuses himself to the back room.

LAUREN: Look, Wil, why don't we go to lunch at your Uncle Mark's restaurant and then you can come back to the hospital with me? (a beat) Your dad should be back in his room by then.

WIL (brightens): Really? (a beat) Am I grounded for skipping school?

LAUREN (kind): I'll talk to your teachers. Just don't do it again, okay?

Wil nods and Lauren puts a comforting arm around him as they leave the store.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **TAYLOR HOUSEHOLD**

Jill is sitting at the table with Tommy, Rachel, and Jillian and they're making get-well cards for Randy. The phone suddenly rings and Jill quickly gets up. As she picks up the phone, she frowns.

JILL (concerned): Where exactly are you?

There is a silence followed by loud banging on the door. Rachel and Tommy flinch.

DONNA (off-screen, angry): GIVE ME MY CHILDREN, MARK!

Jill hurries over to the front door and locks it before hurrying to the back door and locking it while Tommy, Rachel, and Jillian all look terrified. The banging increases before things go silent.

TOMMY (worried): Is Mommy going to take us from Daddy?

JILL (concerned): I'm going to call your dad and see what's going on, okay?

RACHEL (anxious): A guy in a black smock said Mommy isn't allowed to visit us cause she's sick.

Jill frowns as she picks up the phone and quickly dials the number of Mark's restaurant.

JILL (concerned): Mark, Donna's banging on the door and wants to see the kids (a beat) No, I didn't let her in. I locked the doors and called you. (a beat) Rachel said a judge said Donna's not allowed…

Silence filled the room as Jill nods several times before hanging up the phone.

JILL (quiet): Your dad wants me to keep you kids inside and busy. (a beat) How about naps?

JILLIAN (worried): Gramma, what about Daddy's cards?

JILL (sighs): You kids go take a nap and I'll fix us all some lunch. (a beat) Please?

Tommy and Rachel get up and go upstairs to their temporary rooms, but Jillian stays behind.

JILLIAN (yawns): Gramma, can I nap on the couch?

Jill's cell-phone suddenly buzzes on the counter and she checks it before smiling.

JILL (kind): Of course you can. (a beat) By the way, your mom found Wil and they're gonna go eat at your uncle's restaurant before they go to the hospital to see how your dad is doing.

Jillian nods, goes over to the couch, and makes herself comfy. She grabs the afghan off of the couch and covers herself with it before quickly falling asleep. The phone suddenly rings again, but Jill ignores it as she goes to the fridge to see what there is for lunch. The answering machine suddenly clicks on.

DONNA (upset, slurred): You can't take my kids away, Mark (hiccup) I'll get them back….

The answering machine clicks off and Jill looks unsettled.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **MARK'S RESTAURANT**

Marty and Willow are sitting at a corner table, both of them silently poring over menus.

MARTY (quiet): Claire and Gracie are gonna be done their semester of university soon and they know I'm dating you. (a beat) This may seem a little forward, but they want to meet you.

WILLOW (surprised): You hardly ever talk about your daughters, Marty.

MARTY (sighs): I know (a beat) We kind of became estranged from each other after Nancy passed away because they thought what happened was my fault. I sometimes wonder if it was my fault.

WILLOW (concerned): How would Nancy's passing be your fault, Marty?

MARTY (sighs): I'd rather not get into it and ruin this happy moment.

As Willow nods, Lauren and Wil come into the restaurant and they quickly find a table.

WIL (quiet): Shouldn't we wait for Uncle Mark to seat us, Mom?

Before Lauren can reply, Mark comes into the dining room and notices Wil and Lauren at a table.

MARK (walks over to them): Hey Wil, hey Lauren. (a beat) Is it noon hour already?

WIL (sighs): I skipped school and hid at the hardware store til Mom found me.

MARK (nods): I get that. (a beat) Is Randy out of surgery yet, Lauren?

LAUREN: No, I left my number with the hospital and if we're not back, they'll call…

WIL (sighs): Do we have time to eat, Mom?

LAUREN (kind): Yes (a beat) Mark, could you please grab us some menus?

MARK (sighs): I actually have to run for a bit. (a beat) I have a problem.

LAUREN (concerned): I hope everything's all right, Mark?

MARK (concerned): Um, Donna's trying to break into my mom and dad's to see the kids.

Lauren gasps and Mark hurries out just as a waitress comes over to their table.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. TAYLOR HOUSE**

Tim comes into the backyard and finds Donna standing there, staring into the kitchen where Jill is making lunch while Jillian sleeps on the couch in the living room.

TIM (concerned): Hi there, Donna (a beat) Mark didn't say you two were dropping by.

DONNA (tense): I'm NOT dropping by. (a beat) I came to take the kids.

TIM (frowns): Donna, your voice sounds funny. Have you been drinking?

Donna turns around and Tim backs away when he sees that she looks tired and her eyes are bloodshot.

DONNA (upset, slurred): Jill locked the doors when I showed up. I think she also called Mark.

TIM (concerned): How did you get over here? I thought you and Mark only had the one car…

DONNA (slurred): It's called a bus, Tool-Man (a beat) Can you let me in the house?

TIM (concerned): If Jill locked the doors, she probably doesn't want you near the kids.

DONNA (mad): They are MY children, Tim! Mark is not going to keep me away from them!

Tim steps back again and Donna lunges at Tim, slamming him into the fence just as Mark and several police officers come into the backyard. Donna scratches Tim's face and breaks into hysterical sobs.

POLICE OFFICER (steps forward): Ma'am, you're under arrest…

Donna screams and grabs Tim around his neck, choking him as the officers approach her.

MARK (upset): Dad! (a beat) Donna, you're choking my dad!

The officers gently pull Donna off of Tim and cuff her while Tim coughs and massages his throat.

MARK (concerned): Dad, are you okay? (a beat) Donna, how could you do that?!

TIM (winces): Mark, I'm fine (a beat) Would you be mad if I pressed charges?

Mark shakes his head as the officers lead Donna out of the backyard. Jill, who has seen the entire thing, unlocks the door and Mark helps Tim into the house. Jillian is still asleep on the couch.

JILL (alarmed): Tim, are you all right? (a beat) What happened out there?!

TIM (sighs): Jill, calm down. (a beat) Mark, what are you doing home from work?

MARK (sighs): Mom called cause Donna was freaking Tommy and Rachel out.

Tim winces and coughs and both Mark and Jill look at him, deeply worried.

JILL (concerned): Tim, Donna slammed you into the fence awfully hard. Do you need the ER?

MARK (sighs): I'm sorry about this. (a beat) She must have gotten a friend to bail her out…

TIM (concerned): Mark, have you thought about maybe going to a support group?

MARK (shrugs): Dad, I can run you to the hospital. (a beat) I'm not going back to work today.

Tim sighs and nods while Jill passes Mark the car keys.

MARK (sighs): If the police call while I'm gone, Mom, will you take a message? The last time Donna was arrested, I gave them this number, so they'll probably calls once she sobers up.

Jill nods and Mark helps Tim out of the house through the garage.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **DETROIT MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

Lucile Taylor-Leonard is sitting alone in the busy waiting room and frowns as she sees Tim approach the admissions desk with help from Mark. The lady at the desk gives Tim a look.

NURSE (calm): Hurt yourself on Tool Time again, Mr. Taylor?

TIM (winces): No, Marge. (a beat) There was a little incident at the house…

Marge sighs and hands Tim a chart, which Mark takes before helping Tim into the waiting room. Tim and Mark freeze at seeing Lucile sitting there alone. Mark then helps Tim sit close to Lucile.

TIM (concerned): Mom, what are you doing here? Are you all right? Does Art know you're here?

LUCILE (sighs): I'm here waiting for Art. (a beat) He's not well, Tim.

TIM (frowns): The boys didn't mention anything was wrong back when they had dinner with you two.

LUCILE (nods): Because Art didn't want to ruin the evening, but I guess I can't hide it forever.

Tim and Mark exchange a look and Lucile sighs, looking sad as she silently collects herself.

LUCILE: Back when Art first retired, he said it was because his hands didn't work.

TIM (concerned): He mentioned that when I was at the house making the toolbox.

LUCILE (sighs): When Art and I started dating, he told me the truth about his health and said he would understand if I left him, but I told him that I would stand by him. (a beat) Art's got Parkinson's.

Tim and Mark exchange a confused, concerned look and Lucile sighs.

LUCILE (kind): Art's here because he fell last night and we're worried that the disease might be progressing. He wanted to tell you, Tim…I wanted to tell you, but we didn't know how.

TIM (sighs and winces): Mom, I'm not good with stuff like this, but I want to try and be supportive.

A nurse suddenly comes into the waiting room and walks over to Lucile.

NURSE: Mrs. Leonard, your husband is asking for you.

LUCILE (stands): Of course (a beat) Tim, I'll call you when I know more, okay?

As Lucile walks off with the nurse, Tim frowns and sighs heavily and Mark looks concerned.

TIM (upset): What exactly is Parkinson's? (a beat) That doesn't sound too good.

MARK (sighs): I'll help you look it up on the computer when we get home. (a beat) Need help?

Tim shakes his head, sighs, and silently turns his attention to filling out the chart.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **PATIENT ROOM**

Lauren and Wil are sitting on a couch in a private hospital room, both of them reading magazines. Suddenly, two nurses push a gurney containing a sleeping Randy into the room and Lauren gasps at seeing a bandage on Randy's neck and IV's in his arms. Wil silently watches as the nurses move the bed into position and make sure everything is in place. Lauren gets up and walks over to the bed.

RANDY (groggy): Lauren, hey (a beat) Did you find our rogue child? Is he safe?

WIL (gets up and walks over to the bed): Yeah, Dad; I'm right here. (a beat) I skipped school today…

RANDY (groggy, doesn't open his eyes): It hurts to talk...(a beat) Just know that I love you.

WIL (tears fill his eyes and he sighs): I love you too, Dad. (a beat) Just get some rest, okay?

RANDY (coughs and groans): We'll talk more after I've rested a little bit. (a beat) Behave.

A snore fills the room and Lauren puts an arm around Wil as they watch Randy sleep.

 **FADE TO BLACK**

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	15. Applying the Emergency Brake

**FADE IN:**

 **INT. RANDY'S HOUSE**

Randy is asleep on the living room couch with a bandage covering his neck, a pillow under his head, and a blanket over his body. Lauren comes into the living room with Wil and they pause.

WIL (quiet): Mom, do you think Dad forgot about dinner over at Grandma and Grandpa's?

LAUREN (kind): No, I think your dad's just recovering (a beat) Randy, it's time to go.

Randy groans, but wakes up. He slowly sits up and looks tiredly at Wil and Lauren.

RANDY (tired): Where are Bobby and Jillian? (a beat) Do I need to do anything?

LAUREN (calm): No. (a beat) Wil helped me put together some food and your mom picked up Bobby and Jillian on her way home from work. It's going to be kind of quiet tonight…

RANDY (sighs and winces): I can't believe the court recommended that Mark put his kids in emergency foster care until the divorce is finalized. (gets up) I didn't know it was that bad.

Randy rubs his neck and Lauren sighs as he goes over to the shoes and puts his shoes on.

LAUREN (nods): Mark wanted his kids to be safe and your parents to be safe. (a beat) Wil, can you help your dad walk? He's still a little unsteady on his feet and the doctor said I can't do that…

Wil nods and helps his dad out the door while Lauren picks up a bowl from the counter and follows.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **TAYLOR HOUSE**

Mark is sitting in the living room, silently working through a folder of papers while Tim and Jill work on dinner in the kitchen. The table is set for several people and there is also a small kids' table.

TIM (quiet): Mark, did you want to call your kids before we sit down to eat?

MARK (sighs): I talked with them earlier when I took them and some things over to Al and Trudy's house. They were scared that Donna was gonna kill you guys and them when she came here…

JILL (sighs): I admit, I was scared too. I can't believe she hurt your father and broke windows…

TIM: I've got a Tool Time remote planned to fix the windows and install a security system…

JILL (annoyed): Tim, do we really need Tool Time over here again?!

The doorbell rings and Jill runs to get it while Tim continues cooking. Jill opens the door revealing Brad, Marissa, Randy, Lauren, Wil, Bobby, and Jillian. Jill steps aside to let them in. Mark, however, stays on the couch as they come inside and silently works on his paperwork.

BRAD (waves to Mark): Hey there, Mark (a beat) I have some things for your kids in the car. I heard they got scared when Donna showed up and attacked the house…

MARK (sighs): They're not here. I talked with a judge yesterday and she advised me to put Tommy and Rachel into emergency foster care until the divorce is final. I didn't want to do it, but Tommy and Rachel saw Dad get attacked and they got scared. (a beat) My kids are in a safe place right now.

BRAD (frowns): Donna didn't get bail, did she? (a beat) What about the restaurant?

MARK (sighs, stands up): I'll still go to work. (a beat) And I'll still get to visit the kids.

RANDY (groggy): I'm going to sit down til dinner. (a beat) I'm still a little weak.

Randy goes to the living room and sits down near Mark.

RANDY (quiet): What are those? (a beat) I thought you turned in the divorce papers.

JILL (anxious): Dinner's about ready. (a beat) Everyone, come take your seats.

Mark gathers the papers into a pile before getting up and joining Brad and Marissa at the table, but Randy remains on the couch. Lauren silently walks over to the couch and rubs Randy's back.

RANDY (tired): Can you help me over to the table, Lauren?

Lauren nods and helps Randy up and over to his seat at the dinner table, but Randy lets Lauren sit first.

JILL (calm): Randy, I made some soup for you. It'll be easier on your throat.

The phone suddenly rings and Tim answers it. His smile quickly turns to a concerned expression.

TIM (concerned): Oh, hi, Mom. (a beat) You two are tired from your outing today and can't come?

Jill looks worriedly over at Tim and waits until Tim hangs up the phone.

TIM (sighs): That was Mom. (a beat) Mom and Art went on this seniors outing today and are tired, so they're not coming to dinner tonight. They send their love and told us to eat.

JILL (concerned): Oh, um, I'll make a plate for them and you can take it over later on.

Tim sighs and goes over to the table, his expression somber. Before sitting, he sighs again.

TIM: You know what? I'm suddenly not in the mood to eat. (a beat) I need to check the hot rod.

JILL (upset): Tim, we are about to eat. (a beat) I know you love that car, but really…

TIM (scoffs): Art's got Parkinson's, Jill! (a beat) That's why they can't come. They're hiding!

BRAD (concerned): Mister Leonard's got Parkinson's?

RANDY (groggy): At least I'm not the only sick one in the family now.

BRAD (upset): Randy, that's so rude! (a beat) You don't know if you're still sick!

RANDY (mad): I'm not being rude! I hate being the only sick one in this family! I….!"

Randy winces and coughs, having overdone it. He runs to the sink and throws up in it.

JILL (upset): Brad, Randy, that's enough! (a beat) Randy, do you need some water?

Tim sighs anxiously and makes a beeline for the garage before anyone can stop him. Mark and Brad immediately chase after him, wanting to apologize for fighting.

* * *

 **INT. GARAGE**

Tim sits on the stool beside the covered hot rod with a sad expression on his face. Brad and Mark come into the garage and Tim gives them a look.

TIM (annoyed): What do you guys want? I want to be alone with my thoughts and my car.

BRAD (concerned): We didn't mean to fight. (a beat) What Randy said, though…

TIM (sighs): Randy is still recovering from his operation and doesn't know if he's well yet. He's scared about it and he's trying to be brave. (a beat) Art's been like a second father to me and to lose him…

MARK (concerned): You're getting upset like you were when Wilson died.

TIM (sighs): I don't mean to get so upset, but Art means a lot to me…

The door opens and Jill comes into the room with the cordless phone in hand.

TIM (concerned): Don't tell me, Jill. More bad news?

JILL (quiet): Mark, it's the police (a beat) They say that Donna made bail.

MARK (upset): What? (a beat) Where's she staying at? I locked the house and she can't come here.

Jill offers Mark the cordless and Mark takes it. After a few minutes, Mark sighs heavily.

MARK: Thank you (a beat, hangs up the phone) One of Donna's friends bailed her out.

JILL (upset): I didn't realize she had friends who carried bail money.

MARK (concerned): They asked me if I knew a Benny Baroni. (a beat) He bailed her out.

TIM (concerned): Benny? (a beat) I haven't seen Benny since he went into the military after 9/11.

JILL (surprised): Benny actually made it into the military? Was he on the crew that you led in New York? (a beat) You wanted to go there to find Randy and Binford put you to work instead…

TIM (confused): No, that was paid for by Binford. Benny doesn't work for Binford.

BRAD (peeks into the kitchen): Randy seems okay now (a beat) Should we go eat supper?

TIM (concerned): Brad, you and your mom go ahead. Mark and I will be right there.

Jill and Brad leave the garage and Tim gives Mark, who looks upset, a concerned look.

TIM (quiet): I know where Benny was living before he took off, so we'll go over there on our way to Al's so you can kiss your kids good night. (a beat) We just gotta get through dinner first.

Mark nods, sighs, and returns to the kitchen without a word. Tim sighs and follows after him.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **BORLAND MANSION**

Tim's car pulls up outside of the mansion and Mark looks anxious.

MARK (concerned): I don't want to tell the kids about Donna being out, but…

TIM (upset): Are your kids staying at Al's? (a beat) I didn't know he was a foster parent.

Mark says nothing as he gets out of the car and Tim follows him to the door. Mark knocks and the door opens, revealing a cheerful looking Trudy.

MARK (kind): Hi Trudy (a beat) Is it all right if I come in and say goodnight to Tommy and Rachel?

TRUDY (kind): Of course, Mark! You don't need to ask to see your own kids. (a beat) Hi Tim!

Tim and Mark go inside the house and they leave their shoes by the door before following Trudy further into the house. Al and Alma are in the game room with Tommy and Rachel and all of them are playing an easy board game. Albert is sitting in the corner of the room reading a book.

MARK (kind): Hi Tommy, hi Rachel. (a beat) I thought I'd come say good night to both of you.

Tommy and Rachel gasp with excitement, leap up from their game, and embrace Mark. Tim looks at Al and motions that they need to talk in the hallway by themselves. Al nods and follows after Tim.

TIM (quiet): Al, I didn't know you and Trudy were licensed foster parents?

AL (nods): Well, Trudy and I couldn't have anymore kids after the twins were born. After the kids were old enough to be in school, we took courses and got licensed. Adoption hasn't worked for us.

TIM (concerned): How'd you hear about Mark needing help?

AL (sighs): We're specialized in emergency foster care and Mark called Willow Wilson when he knew he'd need help to keep his kids safe. Willow asked Trudy and I to take care of Tommy and Rachel because we know Mark so well. (a beat) Mark was grateful for our help…

TIM (nods): I'm not bothered by that. (a beat) Donna made bail again tonight.

AL (concerned): I thought she had no money? How did she make bail with no money?

TIM (annoyed): The police told Mark that Benny posted Donna's bail.

AL (shocked): Benny? (a beat) How does he have any money after his gambling problem?

TIM (frowns): Benny tried to join that Binford crew I put together to help with the cleanup after 9/11, but I told him no. (a beat) I didn't want anyone being foolish or careless at the site…

AL (nods): You yourself were surprisingly cautious there. (a beat) It made Binford look very good.

TIM (scoffs): I didn't do that to make Binford look good. I wanted to look for Randy anyway…"

AL: Why would Benny post Donna's bail? (a beat) What if she goes to your house again?

Before Tim can reply, Albert comes out of the games room looking uneasy.

ALBERT (concerned): Dad, can I go to bed early (a beat) I don't feel good.

AL (concerned, feels Albert's forehead): You don't feel warm. What's the matter, son?

ALBERT (upset): Am I going to turn into Tommy and Rachel's mom? I had a few drinks, but Tommy and Rachel are talking about how their mom is a monster cause she drinks all the time.

TIM (concerned): You're not a monster, Albert. (a beat) You experimented and didn't like it.

AL (concerned): Albert, you made a mistake. That little mistake doesn't make you a monster.

Albert looks uneasy and Al silently pulls his son into a hug which Albert eventually returns.

TIM (concerned): Albert, you're not dependent on alcohol like Donna is…

Just then, Mark comes out holding Tommy and Rachel close to him.

MARK (hugs Tommy and Rachel): Okay, you two, I've got to go. (a beat) I love you both very much.

TOMMY/RACHEL (sad): We love you too, Daddy. (a beat) Goodnight.

As Tommy and Rachel go upstairs, Mark sighs heavily and looks at Tim tiredly.

MARK (tired): Dad, I think I'd like to turn in early tonight. (a beat) Tommy and Rachel are pretty tired too.

TIM (nods): Yeah, we can go. (a beat) We can go through a drive-thru on the way home, okay?

MARK (tired): Thank you for taking care of my kids, Al. (a beat) I hope this mess is over soon.

Al nods and Mark and Tim leave the house. Albert looks at Al helplessly.

ALBERT (upset): Dad, I don't know what to do. I don't want to cause any more upset…

AL (kind): What you and your sister can do, Albert (a beat) Alma, come here for a sec.

Alma and Trudy come into the main area and Al sighs, suddenly looking very serious.

AL (kind): Mark's going through a rough time right now because of his wife's problems and he's trusted us to look after his kids so he can focus on his divorce. (a beat) Albert, Alma, I know I can trust you two to make sure they get to and from school safely. Trudy, I already know I can count on you…

Trudy, Albert, and Alma nod in unison and then the four Borlands gather together into a group hug.

FADE TO BLACK

* * *

Please read and review!


	16. Finding Missing Pieces

**FADE IN:**

 **DETROIT HOSPITAL**

The chemotherapy ward is quiet. Tim guides Randy, who is still sporting a bandage on his neck, into the unit with one hand while the other is holding a bag of water and car magazines. They reach a chair and Randy sits just as a nurse comes over to them pushing a chemo machine and Randy sighs, but doesn't say anything.

NURSE (kind): Hi there, Randy. (a beat) Are you ready for your session?

Randy silently rolls up his left sleeve, revealing a shunt on his left arm. The nurse quietly hooks Randy to the chemotherapy machine and Randy silently closes his eyes, unwilling to look at it. Tim sits in a hard chair that is right next to the station.

NURSE (kind): Can I get either of you anything?

Before Tim can reply, the door opens and Albert comes in wearing jeans, sneakers, a black t-shirt, and a flannel pullover. He is pushing a cart filled with books, CD's, discmans, and other small items and his brown hair is combed similar to Al's.

ALBERT (quiet): Um, hi there, Uncle Tim…Mister Taylor (a beat) How are you?

RANDY (opens his eyes): You're Al's son, right? (a beat) You look just like him.

ALBERT (nods): Yes, sir (a beat) I'm bringing the library/snack cart around to people in the hospital to help make their stay more comfortable. It's part of my volunteering.

Randy nods and Tim realizes that Randy doesn't want to have a long conversation.

TIM (kind): I wouldn't mind some juice, Albert, but I think Randy just wants to sleep.

Albert nods and gets a juice box off of the cart while Randy closes his eyes again.

ALBERT (hands the juice to Tim): Here. (a beat) I hope Randy feels better soon.

TIM (sighs): He had surgery. This is just to make sure they didn't miss anything.

Randy's eyes suddenly pop open and he looks at Tim anxiously.

RANDY (shaky): Can I get a bedpan or a bucket or something, please?

The nurse gets Randy a bedpan and Randy begins throwing up. Tim quickly ushers Albert and the cart back towards the door to give Randy space.

TIM (concerned): I'm sorry about Randy. The chemo's taking it's toll on him.

ALBERT (nods): I've been here for a few hours and I'm learning about how different patients are, but I still want to be a nurse. I enjoy helping people.

TIM (nods): Is your family here with you?

ALBERT (kind): No, my parents are at the community shelter they're planning to buy and renovate. My sister volunteers there and she mentioned to them that it needed repairs…

TIM (sighs): Your dad mentioned he might buy a project house, but the shelter?!

ALBERT (shrugs): You know my parents are really into helping needy people…

The nurse suddenly walks over and whispers in Tim's ear. Tim frowns, sighs, and nods.

TIM (concerned): Are you going to be here later on, Albert?

Another nurse suddenly comes in with a wheelchair and makes a beeline for Randy. The two nurses disconnect Randy from the machine and help him into the chair before wheeling him over to where Tim and Albert are standing.

NURSE # 1 (concerned): Randy's symptoms are concerning and he needs bloodwork.

TIM (concerned): Symptoms? (a beat) Related to cancer spreading?

RANDY (tired): I've just been really tired lately. (a beat) It could be anemia.

ALBERT (worried): I've got to get back to work, but I'll be around for a while.

Tim nods and silently follows the nurses and Randy out of the room.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **COMMUNITY SHELTER**

Brad and Marissa walk into the shelter with Wil and Al, and they pause at seeing the rundown kitchen and a glimpse of the dining area.

BRAD (confused): This is the place you and Trudy wanna buy?

AL (sighs): It's not much, but it has potential.

AL (kind): With Albert and Alma graduating this year and going to college, we thought that we could spend some time helping our community like we've always taught them to do. (a beat) It's not like we don't have money to spare.

MARISSA (sighs): I used to do volunteer work in one of these places before I got hired on by Jill at her practice. (a beat) Maybe I should do that again…

WIL (sighs): Where do I go to help serve the meal?

AL (kind): Father Webber owns the shelter. Let's go see if he's in his office, okay?

Al and Wil head off into the dining area and Marissa immediately sits on a stool.

BRAD (concerned): Rissa, are you okay?

MARISSA (sighs): Oh, I'm just a little sore. I might just work in the kitchen today.

Brad looks concerned and gently rubs Marissa's back. Marissa sighs tiredly. Al comes back into the kitchen and frowns at seeing the situation.

BRAD (concerned): Maybe we should go home and you can rest.

MARISSA (shakes her head): We promised we'd help with the meal today, Brad.

BRAD (sighs): You were not well last night. We should have gone to the ER.

AL (worried): Marissa, are you all right?

MARISSA (sighs, holds her stomach): I've just been having cramping and bleeding…

BRAD (upset): Oh, no…(a beat) We really hoped it would be okay this time.

MARISSA (upset): We were also told the chances of a non-viable pregnancy were high….

Brad takes Marissa's hand and helps her to her feet. Al walks over to the phone and begins dialling a number.

AL (concerned as he waits for someone to answer the phone): What's going on? I just got Wil working with Father Webber and Alma…

BRAD (upset): Marissa's got another non-viable pregnancy…we think.

AL (concerned): Tim never mentioned it.

MARISSA (sighs): We didn't want to tell everyone until we knew it was safe.

AL (anxious, hangs up the phone): An ambulance is on the way.

BRAD (kind): Thank you, Trudy (a beat) I'd better tell them that we can't stay…

AL (concerned): I'll go. Just stay here together and I'll take care of it.

Al hurries into the dining area just in time to see Father Mike Webber directing Wil and Alma in setting up the serving station.

AL (concerned): Brad and Marissa have to leave. Do we still have enough help?

FATHER WEBBER: We'll manage. (a beat) We may have to do double duties today.

Just then, a screech can be heard and Al hurries back into the kitchen, arriving just in time to see paramedics come in with a gurney and equipment.

PARAMEDIC # 1: We heard it was a Taylor and we rushed right over. We get combat pay with the Taylors...

BRAD (concerned): I'm Brad Taylor. My wife thinks she's having a miscarriage…

The paramedics turn their attention to Marissa while Brad and Al watch worriedly.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **TAYLOR HOUSEHOLD**

Jill is on the phone while Lauren sits at the table with Bobby, Jillian, and plates of takeout food while several takeout boxes sit in the middle of the table.

JILL (concerned):…If you're sure that Randy will be all right, we'll just stay here…All right, I love you too. Bye.

Jill hangs up the phone and walks over to the empty seat at the table.

JILL (kind): Tim says that Randy was given a room to rest in and they drew some blood. Once Randy's feeling better, they'll probably let him come home to rest.

LAUREN (sighs): The chemo's been very hard on Randy. (a beat) I try really hard to make him meals that are easy on his stomach, but that will give him nutrition. Wil keeps the kids busy after school so I can help Randy and we're doing our best…

JILL (nods): Maybe you should ask Mark for cooking ideas. He had to take a bunch of nutrition classes to get his culinary degree and he did a lot of cooking at the trade shows to pay his way through school. (a beat) I could call him at work right now.

Lauren sighs, nods, and continues eating. As Jill reaches for the phone, it rings.

JILL (answers phone): Hello? (a beat) Oh, hi there, Al…(frowns) What?

Lauren and the kids look over at Jill, all of them extremely worried.

JILL (concerned): You need help at the soup kitchen? (a beat) I don't know…

LAUREN (kind): We don't mind helping. (a beat) I can do kitchen work.

JILL (uncertain): I can bring Lauren and her two youngest down…(a beat) We'll see you soon, Al. Take care.

Jill hangs up the phone and walks back over to the table.

JILL (kind): We'll be a little late, but we're gonna go help at the community shelter for lunch service. You kids finish your lunch and go wash up…

Bobby and Jillian get up from the table and scamper off to the bathroom.

LAUREN (concerned) I thought Brad and Marissa were there today since Tim took Randy to the hospital and Mark's at his restaurant?

JILL (sighs heavily): Um…I guess Marissa was pregnant and…

LAUREN (concerned): Was?

JILL (upset): Brad's worried it's non-viable. (a beat) They called for an ambulance.

Deeply concerned, Lauren's hands go to her stomach, which is showing through her clothing and Jill sighs.

LAUREN (worried): I hope that doesn't happen to this one. (a beat) Apparently, I was pregnant before we left New York, but it didn't show up til we got here. I'm so far along now that it would really hurt me to lose this baby. It'll help all of us…

Before Jill can reply, Bobby and Jillian return and Lauren stands up, ready to go.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **COMMUNITY SHELTER**

Father Webber, Alma, Al, Wil, and a few other volunteers are standing behind different food stations wearing hairnets and aprons over their clothes.

Two security guards come into the room and open the door that separates the shelter from the soup kitchen. Several people file into the room and line up at the food stations, grabbing plates and cutlery while talking.

AL (sighs): How does the shelter part look?

FATHER WEBBER: I'll give you all a grand tour after lunch. (a beat) Hello there…

The group begins serving lunch and as they do so, Benny saunters into the room and gets in line. Benny is sporting jeans, a beer belly, and a ragged sweater with his hair slicked. Al frowns, but keeps working and stays silent as Benny reaches the food.

BENNY (cordial): Al (a beat) Could I get some extra for my friend?

FATHER WEBBER (concerned): Your friend is welcome to come in here, you know.

BENNY (concerned): She's too worried about being judged for her problems.

FATHER WEBBER (calm): As long as she follows the rules, she's welcome here.

Benny pulls out his phone and quickly sends a text before continuing through the food line and filling his tray. A moment later, Donna comes into the room wearing sneakers, jeans, and a loose fitting shirt with her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail.

DONNA (approaches the food and smiles at Alma): Look at you, so young, cute, and full of hope for the future…(a beat) You look about 17?

ALMA (nervous): Yes, ma'am. What would you like to eat?

DONNA (sighs): I've got no appetite because my world's crumbled. (gets teary) My husband, Mark, filed for divorce and sent our kids into foster care oblivion…

Alma gives Al a concerned look as Donna stands there, sobbing anxiously.

BENNY (sets tray on a table): Come and sit with me. I'll share my food.

Donna sniffles, but grabs a tray of her own and waits to be served.

DONNA (gazes at Alma): Don't ever lose your love for life…

FATHER WEBBER (nervous): Alma, we need more condiments from the kitchen…

AL (concerned): I'll help (a beat) Be right back…

Al goes into the kitchen with Alma and Alma suddenly looks terrified.

ALMA (concerned): Should this lady be here? She seems unwell…

AL (concerned): That's Mark's wife. (a beat) It's a complicated situation…

Alma nods and immediately hugs her father. Al holds his daughter and sighs.

AL (concerned, softly): It's okay, Alma. (a beat) It's why we have those kids...

There is suddenly shouting and the slamming of a door. A moment later, Father Webber comes into the back with an apologetic looking Benny.

BENNY (upset): She got aggressive and threw her tray. Security kicked her out. (a beat) I'm sorry, I didn't realize that she was that bad. I thought…

AL (calm, releases Alma): It's all right, Benny…(a beat) Alma, are you okay?

Alma nods and goes back into the dining room just as the kitchen door opens. Jill, Lauren, Bobby, and Jillian come into the kitchen, all of them dressed to work.

JILL (kind): We came to help with lunch and clean up. I hope you can use us.

FATHER WEBBER (pleased, smiles at them): We can always use extra help!

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **DETROIT HOSPITAL**

Randy is sitting on a hospital bed, looking tired, but better, and holding on to an IV pole with one hand. Tim is standing near the bed looking worried.

RANDY (sighs): I wish they'd just let me go home. I'm fine.

TIM (concerned): You got sick at chemo. Just wait until your bloodwork comes back.

RANDY (sighs): Can we at least go for a walk? I'm feeling better than I was. (a beat) Even getting a soda from a vending machine would give me something to do.

Tim sighs, but Randy gets up and Tim reluctantly follows him into the hallway and towards an area with vending machines. They catch sight of an anxious looking Brad talking to a doctor in a nearby waiting area and they exchange a worried look.

RANDY (concerned): Brad? (a beat, as Brad comes over) Are you okay?

BRAD (sighs): Um, Marissa…she had a problem. We came in an ambulance.

TIM (concerned): Did Marissa have an accident. She seemed fine yesterday…

BRAD (sighs): She has a non-viable pregnancy and is getting a procedure done…

TIM (upset): Why are you talking like an android with a low battery? You seem…

RANDY (concerned): You seem numb about it. Has this happened before?

BRAD (sighs): Yes. (a beat) She was only three weeks along and we thought it would be okay this time. The last two times, she only made it to ten days before…

TIM (upset): You've lost two pregnancies and this is the first we're hearing about it?

BRAD (teary): We didn't want to upset everyone. (a beat) What's wrong with us?

RANDY (worried): Brad, sometimes these things just happen and nobody knows why.

BRAD (upset): You've got three healthy kids and one on the way. What do you…?

TIM (upset): Hey, hey, hey…(a beat) You said Marissa's getting a procedure done?

BRAD (sighs, collects himself): It should be done soon. (a beat) Why did this happen? We've been trying for years and this is our third failure. Why are we being punished?

Tim sighs and considers speaking, but decides against it and gives Brad a hug instead.

 _ **FADE TO BLACK**_

* * *

 _ **please read and review!**_


	17. Mother's Day Troubles - Part I

**FADE IN:**

 **TOOL TIME SET**

The 'Tool Time' theme plays and Heidi comes out to face the crowd.

HEIDI: Does everyone know what time it is?

AUDIENCE: TOOL TIME!

HEIDI: That's right! Here's your hosts, Tim, the Tool Man Taylor and Al Borland!

Music plays while Tim and Al come out and wave to the crowd.

TIM (kind): I am the Tool Man Taylor and this is my assistant, Al Borland! (a beat) This is one of a few episodes we've dedicated to women since Mother's Day is coming up. (a beat) Today, we'll be talking about homemade gifts.

Tim and Al walk over to the table where several homemade gifts are displayed along with a kitchen set up.

TIM (pleasant): Not every woman is a mother, you know, but it doesn't make them any less valuable. (a beat) My wife actually went back to school several years ago and now has her own counseling practice downtown. Women are quite capable of doing whatever they put their minds to, but it takes a lot of patience to be a mother…and a lot of money…

AL (kind): I don't know, Tim. My mother didn't raise Cal and I with a focus on money….(a beat) Trudy and I don't raise our kids to be spoiled either and I doubt Jill let you spoil the boys with money…Money does not buy happiness…

TIM (sighs): Money helps kids have opportunities, though (a beat) Money's not everything, though, as we see here. These are handmade gifts we have here…

AL (kind): Showing that the best tool for Mother's Day is your heart…

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **COUNSELLING OFFICE**

Marissa is sitting at the front desk, silently watching the television in the waiting area while she works on the computer. She pauses at the sight of the homemade gifts and sighs, her expression somber.

MARISSA (quiet, touches her stomach): I wonder if I'll ever have someone to make one of those for me…(a beat) Maybe watching this was a bad idea…

The door to Jill's office opens and Jill comes out. She pauses at seeing Marissa staring at the TV with a sad expression and a hand on her stomach.

JILL (concerned): Marissa, are you all right? (a beat) Are you hurting?

MARISSA (sighs): The Tool Time episode is about Mother's Day…(a beat) Oh, Jill, I need Friday off because Brad and I are going away for the weekend.

JILL (nods): Of course (a beat) Saturday is Mother's Day, isn't it?

MARISSA (sighs): Brad hasn't been himself since…(a beat) The weather's warmer and he wants to go camping at the lake. We need to spend time together by ourselves. (a beat) We needed it the last time it happened…

JILL (concerned): The last time?

MARISSA (sighs): It's happened twice before. (a beat) Brad gets in a funk and decides we need to go away somewhere to grieve. He's my husband and I love him, so we go away together and we're fine when the trip is over…

JILL (nods): You can have Friday off. (a beat) If you ever want to talk, Marissa...

The phone suddenly rings and Marissa answers it as Jill watches.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **MARK'S RESTAURANT**

The restaurant is quiet and Mark is doing paperwork at the pay station. Randy comes into the restaurant with Jillian. Mark looks up at them.

MARK (kind): Hey there, Randy. You here for lunch?

RANDY (tired): I'm spending time with my little girl so Lauren can rest while Wil and Bobby are at school. Jillian wants to plan her card for the Mother's Day Tea at school on Friday.

MARK (frowns): There's a Mother's Day Tea at the school on Friday?

RANDY (frowns): Didn't your kids tell you about it?

MARK (quiet): Randy, my kids are in foster care until the divorce is final.

RANDY (flinches): I…I didn't know. (a beat) I'm sorry.

MARK (sighs): It's fine. (a beat) They didn't mention a tea to me.

JILLIAN (quiet): Tommy said he didn't wanna make you sad, Uncle Mark.

MARK (concerned): I see (a beat) Did you two want a table?

RANDY (concerned): Mark…

Mark, grabs two menus, silently leads them to a table, and leaves them with the menus before retreating into the kitchen, which is also quiet and only has a couple staffers present. Sighing, Mark goes for the kitchen phone.

MARK (dials and waits): Hello, Tool Time? (a beat) Is Al there?

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **TOOL TIME SET**

Heidi steps away from the phone after talking to Mark and is on her way to the dressing area when she sees Amy lingering near the lockers.

HEIDI (concerned): Amy, don't you have classes?

AMY (sighs heavily): Mom, I'm not sure I want to keep the baby…

HEIDI (concerned): You want to get an abortion?

AMY (shakes her head): No, I want to give it up for adoption when it's born.

Before Heidi, who is shocked, can reply, Tim and Al come backstage.

HEIDI (concerned): Al, Mark called. (a beat) He left a message…

TIM (concerned): Why is Mark calling Al?

AL (concerned): It's not something we can discuss in a public area.

Heidi and Amy walk off and Tim immediately looks concerned.

TIM (quiet): Are the kids doing okay with you guys? (a beat) Mark told us…

AL (quiet): Rachel and Tommy are fine, but the elementary school is having a Mother's Day Tea and Mark found out about it from Randy and his daughter…

TIM (concerned): Mark's divorce is almost final and Donna's living on the streets, so there's no way she'll be there. (a beat) Mark's been a mother and a father to those kids most their lives anyway. When Donna found out she was pregnant, Donna wanted abortions and Mark promised to look after the kids if she had them. They got married so he could do that easier…

AL (sighs): I think Mark feels bad because his kids didn't tell him about it and are having problems at school relating to Donna. (a beat) They're quiet…

TIM (concerned): Mark's been missing them a lot. I hope the divorce is final soon so they can come home.

Al nods and Tim looks concerned as he walks over to his dressing area.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **DETROIT HIGH SCHOOL**

The bell rings and Brad watches the students leave the classroom before packing up his teacher bag. Marissa suddenly comes into the classroom.

MARISSA (warm): Hi honey (a beat) I walked from your mom's office…

BRAD (concerned): Were you able to get time off?

MARISSA (nods): Your mom was really understanding about it.

Brad gathers his things and puts an arm around Marissa as they leave the classroom. They pass by students packing up to go home before going out into the sunshine. They begin walking past the elementary schools.

VOICE: Uncle Brad, Aunt Marissa!

Brad and Marissa turn just in time to see Rachel running towards them holding out a card while Alma hurries after her. Brad and Marissa stop.

RACHEL (breathless, waves card): This is for you, Auntie Marissa.

MARISSA (takes the card): I'm invited to a Mother's Day Tea at your school on Friday? (a beat) Rachel, you have a mom…

RACHEL (upset): Mommy doesn't love us. (a beat) The tea is for mommies, aunties, grandmas, and all special people to us…

BRAD (kind): Why don't you give it to your dad, Rachel? (a beat) I'm sure he'd love to come.

Marissa hands the card back to Rachel and Rachel frowns at it.

RACHEL (confused): It would be weird to have a daddy there, wouldn't it? (a beat) Me and Tommy get teased all the time cause our mommy did bad things on television to our daddy…

BRAD (sighs): Rachel, your dad is like a mom and dad to you and Tommy. (a beat) I know you don't live with him right now, but he loves you guys a lot.

ALMA (kind, runs up): Hey there, Rachel, it's time to go.

RACHEL (quiet) Alma, can we go see my dad at his work? I wanna invite him to the tea party.

ALMA (smiles): Sure! (a beat) We just gotta go meet up with Al and Tommy…

Rachel nods and follows after Alma. Marissa looks at Brad quizzically.

BRAD (quiet): Rachel and Tommy are living with Al and his family right now til Mark's divorce is final. Mark wanted to protect his kids from Donna…

Marissa nods, silently giving Brad a hug before they continue walking.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **MARK'S RESTAURANT**

The restaurant is now empty. People are preparing for the supper rush and Mark is vacuuming while making sure everything is straightened up. Albert and Alma come into the restaurant with Tommy and Rachel. Mark quickly turns the vacuum off and walks over to them.

MARK (kind): Hey there, kids (a beat) Does Al know where you are?

ALBERT (calm): I called my dad on the way here and he's fine with us visiting.

Rachel silently hands Mark the invitation and Mark looks at it curiously.

MARK (confused): Rachel, honey, this is an invitation to a Mother's Day Tea at your school on Friday. (a beat) Your mom is having some problems right now…

RACHEL (nods): It's for you, Daddy! (a beat) I asked Auntie Marissa and Uncle Brad about it first and they said I should give it to you cause you've been there for me and Tommy like a mom is. Mommy doesn't love us, but you do…right?

MARK (smiles): Yeah, I love you and Tommy a lot, Rachel.

Rachel and Tommy rush over to Mark and he gathers them in a group hug while Albert and Alma watch. After several seconds, they pull apart.

MARK (gentle, looks at Albert and Alma): I'll talk to your parents about being there for the tea. (a beat, looks at his kids) I'll talk to the school about it, okay?

RACHEL/TOMMY (excited): Yay!

MARK (kind): Now, you two go with Albert and Alma, okay? I gotta work.

Rachel and Tommy nod and let themselves be led out of the restaurant. Mark turns the vacuum back on and smiles as he continues vacuuming.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **RANDY'S HOUSE**

The front door opens and Randy comes into the house holding Jillian's hand.

RANDY (calm): Mommy's resting in our bedroom, Jilly. Why don't you go give her the invitation and I'll get a snack ready for you, Wil, and Bobby?

Jillian nods and goes skipping off into the house while Randy goes to the kitchen. There's quiet talking and Jillian suddenly comes running.

JILLIAN (upset): Daddy, Mommy's sick and wants to talk.

Concerned, Randy goes to the bedroom and Lauren is laying in bed, looking unwell while a filled bucket sits on the bedside table. Randy sits on the edge of the bed.

LAUREN (weak): Randy, I've been throwing up all day. I need the hospital, but I can't even get out of bed. (a beat) I don't want to lose this baby, Randy.

RANDY (concerned, grabs the phone): Let's call for an ambulance.

Lauren nods and Randy dials 9-1-1 while holding tight to Lauren's hand.

RANDY (sighs):…Yes, hi, my wife is pregnant and needs an ambulance (a beat) The address is 508 Glen View Road and it's an emergency…

LAUREN (tired): What are we going to do with the kids?

RANDY (stands): Just rest in here and I'll go talk to them if they're home.

As Randy goes into the living room, Wil comes through the door with Bobby.

RANDY (concerned): Wil, Bobby, Jillian, I have to take your mom to the hospital in an ambulance because she's sick. Are your grandparents home yet?

WIL (shrugs): They're not home yet. (a beat) The garage is closed. When Grandpa and Grandma are home, Grandpa leaves the door open a bit.

RANDY (scoffs): Great. (a beat) I guess you'll just have to come.

WIL (concerned): C'mon, Bobby and Jilly, let's pack some snacks.

As the kids go into the kitchen, Randy can hear sirens approaching and he looks towards the bedroom worriedly.

 **FADE TO BLACK**

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
